


Sometimes The Only Way To Go Up, Is To Go Down

by Grotesque



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron has trouble keeping a steady job, which leads him to be kicked out by his girlfriend. While staying on his friends couch he is given the idea to make a living off of what he does best, sex. While attempting to get into porn he is tricked into a contract and given a mentor to train him, the only problem is his mentor is a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scratching The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first story I have a good idea where I want this to go. I tend to write conversation with a mix of how the characters speak on the show and modern day as well. I find it difficult to picture just one or the other. I attemped to write it how I like the fiction I read to be, very detailed with a lot of plot. This first chapter is pretty important to the story line, gives a lot of background to where Agron is at in his life. 
> 
> Just a warning Nasir will not be in the story until the third of fourth chapter, he is a main character but the story needs background before he comes in. This is also un-beta'd so apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> Gratitude for taking your time to read!

A thick mop of dirty blond hair flipped back as the owner rode the German's cock, supple breasts bouncing as her nails bit into the flesh of his back. The hotel bed squeaked in protest against the force of the two forms fucking on its sheets, both too focused on each other to notice the noise it was creating. He could feel the beginning of orgasm building, the warmth slowly spreading through his body. A breathy moan found way to ear as his partner pushed down onto his body with purpose, he was close, uncertain of how much longer he would last.

The blare of the alarm woke Agron with a start, the insistent beeping forcing him out of his pleasant dream. He groped around searching for the one button that would make the noise stop, irritated the sound existed in the first place. 

He glanced down, the blanket lifted from his body due to the hardness of his dick. He turned his head to see if the woman in his dream occupied the space beside him, only to find it empty. Groaning he slid his hand down his body reaching it’s desired location, his fingers curled around the base of his shaft, tightening the grip as he pulled his hand up his length. His pace quickened, running his thumb over the head, eyes closed grasping onto the remnants of his dream. Within a few minutes his toes curled in pleasure, semen shooting all over his muscled stomach. 

The covers fell from his naked form as he made way to the shower, hissing as the hot water hit his skin. Typical to be woken from such a dream before his release, as of late the only action he had been getting was during sleep. 

Saxa for weeks now had been plagued with quite the mood, rejecting any advances he made toward her, frequently claiming a headache or fatigue. 

When they first met they couldn't keep their hands off each other, finding any quiet place or not so quiet place to feed their desire. She sometimes would surprise him by bringing another female to join them, a playful smile placed to her lips, presenting the gift like a cat bringing a dead mouse. That was one of the reasons he liked her, it was never a dull moment and she was the best fuck he ever had. 

Agron tried to think back to when things changed, he hadn't been doing anything different. How could she not want to sleep with him, he bore the body of a god and fucked as one too. 

Maybe she was pregnant, it would explain her sudden shift in attitude. The thought sent a shiver down his spine, he finally had a decent job after a string of menial ones, the last thing he wanted was a baby. 

He decidedly left his face unshaven, Saxa wasn't batting an eyelash either way and he was starting to like his scruffy appearance. The woman in question was seated at the kitchen table, mulling over a new paper, wild hair spilling out of a messy bun. Her eyes briefly flicked to Agron as he entered the room, giving him no further acknowledgment. 

Pouring himself a cup of coffee he pondered different subjects of conversation, one hopefully enough to intrigue a response from Saxa. “Are you on your period or something?” The sentence was more of a statement opposed to a question, one at which Agron regretted immediately after it fell from his mouth.

For a moment Saxa remained still, slowly the newspaper she was holding folded down, revealing a very pissed off female. “Do you really think that’s a wise choice of subject?” Her eyes locked to his, daring him to answer the rhetorical question. 

Agron opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by his phone ringing, thank the gods, his ride to work was here. “Well, I would love to remain and continue this conversation but I have to roast in the sun for a few hours.” He left before another word could be said, the grave he dug himself was deep enough already. 

Donar honked the horn a few times for good measure, he refused to be late again because of Agron. He saw the giant dart out of the house faster then a gazelle from a lion, causing Donar to laugh at the sheer though of why he was in such a rush to leave.

It certainly wasn't because he was worried about being late, he clapped him on the shoulder as he entered the truck “Trouble in paradise my friend?” Agron smiled, dimples ever present in his cheeks “I fear I will never come to understand women, no matter my attempt.” Donar belted out a hearty chuckle, “Ah, is the fate of all men, until we meet our end.”

 

The Californian sun beat down on the construction crew, the heat unforgiving since they started. Their lunch time had finally rolled around, most of the men opting to remove a layer of clothing in vain attempt to cool down. 

The men all were sitting in the pits of the new building they had been working on, bullshitting about “the hot girl they banged” or “how great the game was last night.” Agron was no different, boasting about his sex life with Saxa, he wasn't lying just mildly altering the time-frame.

He was in the middle of explaining “this thing she does with her tongue” when one of the listeners snorted in disapproval. Agron turned to the dark skinned man “You have something to say Castus, speak mind or see grin parted from face.” The man stood, not backing down from Agron's threat, “My woman is dear friends with yours, it seems that your tales of recent conquests with her would prove false.” 

In a second Agron had moved to stand in front of Castus, his height giving him the upper hand in intimidation. “It’s unfortunate you lay with someone who is a deceitful wench, not that such comes as surprise given her choice of man.” He could feel his fury taking over, jade eyes wild with challenge. Castus raised his arms in feigned defeat, mocking smile still present on his face, “ Apologies, I forget place when faced with such… low company.”

Agron’s fist connected with Castus’s face with a sickening crack, forcing the man to loose footing and stumble to the ground. The first punch was warranted, the array of others that followed were indulging. The group formed a circle, cheering at each punch landed on either opponent. Donar pushed his way through the crowd, attempting to pull his friend off the other man, only to be forcefully shoved away by said friend.

Castus had visibly given up in the fight, strength unable to match that of his attacker. Blood smeared all over his face with each landed punch, he had held his own earlier in the fight, leaving Agron bleeding from his mouth. 

It wasn't until the foreman of the site arrived that the fight ceased, voice booming over the jeers of the crowd, “AGRON, in my office now!” Fuck the gods, this was not going to end in his favor. He gave one last punch to Castus, further proving his point before making way to the office.

Livid wouldn't properly describe the look on his bosses face as he entered the small trailer, to say he was nervous for the wrath he was about to receive would be an understatement.

“I’m Sor-” The foreman slammed his fist down on the table, interrupting Agron"s apology dead in it’s tracks. “What the hell do you think you were doing out there, you’re still on probation! This is the third fight you have gotten into since starting with us.” His gruff voice laced with frustration.

Maybe, if his boss removed head out of ass and didn't hire such incompetent cunts Agron wouldn’t have any reason to fight them. His boss looked at him like he had two heads, Argon realizing he must have said such thoughts out loud. “Get your shit and leave from my sight, that was your last chance,” his tone went cold as he turned his chair around, no longer facing Agron.

 

Agron had walked home from the site, to proud to stick around and wait for a ride. He had really fucked up, the job itself he really enjoyed and the pay was good. If it wasn't for working with a bunch of cocks it would have been perfect.

He was surprised to find Saxa painting her nails when he walked into their house, he thought he would have at least a couple hours to prepare the inevitable conversation about loosing his job. “You’re home early.” They both said in unison, being together for as long as they had it was bound to happen every now and again. 

She was looking at him expectantly, searching his face for an explanation as to why he was home. “I was a dick this morning, I have no idea why I tried to pick a fight with you. I've just been a little frustrated lately.” He was hoping for once, he had said the right thing when Saxa raised from the couch and slowly walked toward Agron. She placed her lithe hand on his chest and a smile crept to her face, “Now tell me, was that really so hard?” She rose on her toes meeting his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

He smirked as she turned away from him, maybe telling her about getting fired would not go as badly as originally thought. “So, why are you home so early? I know you didn't leave work just to come and apologize,” her back faced him as she gathered the previously forgotten polishes. 

“You know it’s a bit of a funny story, Castus tried to be an ass so I knocked him on his. My boss didn't really find it as funny which apparently leaves me without job.” Saxa froze, dropping one of the bottles on the table leaving it to spill its contents. 

“You lost your job!?” Saxa’s voiced screeched as she whipped around her eyes filled with anger. “How can you be so casual about this, do you think I will just take care of you? That once again, I will patiently wait as you get your shit together? You are sadly mistaken, this ends now.“ Agron narrowly avoided a nail polish bottle as it was thrown at his head. 

The following words out of her mouth were a combination of swear words and German as she pushed past him, stomping towards the bedroom. “Oh calm down Saxa, it’s not the end of the world. I will find something soon,” an audible growl could be heard from the bedroom along with sound of things being hastily moved.

When he reached the doorway he was met with a bunch of clothes thrown in his face, “What the hell do you think you're doing? You can’t just leave me!” He was genuinely confused when he realized the clothes Saxa threw were not hers, but his own. 

She looked feral amongst the destruction of their bedroom, a pile of things forming at his feet. The laugh that escaped her lips was unsettling, “Oh no, I am not the one who is leaving. If I remember correctly, you moved in with me.” No words left his mouth as she half-hazardly gathered his things and made way for the front door, in what seemed like minutes all that he owned was tossed on to the curb, the door slammed behind him.

Agron looked disdainfully at the shut door, as if Saxa would suddenly open it with a smile giggling “Just kidding! I really had you going for a moment,” but the door didn't budge. He placed himself among the array of his belongings, unsure of the next move to make.

He didn't really have anywhere to go, for a second he considered calling Donar, the only person he really considered friend. It was Donar who had set him up at the construction site, swearing to his boss that Agron was an excellent worker, a mistake that Donar would surely pay for. He had a tiny one bedroom apartment that he shared with his wife and two kids. As much as he knew Donar would gladly let him stay on the couch, he couldn't bring himself to ask that of him. He searched through his contacts realizing how few people he had, finally setting on the last person he wanted to call.

With no other choice, he firmly pressed dial.


	2. More Then A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you get to see a different side of Agron, not the just cocky asshole from the first one. In more exciting news Nasir will be making an appearance in the next installment.
> 
> Thanks for reading and any comments/kudos left all are much appreciated!

“You can‘t be serious? I haven‘t heard from you in forever and this is what you decide to break ice with.” The voice on the other side of the phone sounded displeased at the situation unfolding. 

Agron sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair unconvinced on how to continue without looking like a complete loser. It was true, he had been avoiding Duro for too long. The brothers had always been closer then average siblings, despite their six year age difference. Growing up they were in a consent battle for who was the best, Duro always falling short. Reaching to the older for guidance and assistance, role in which Agron proudly played. 

As they grew older the tables slowly turned, Agron found it near impossible to hold a steady job, often fired for his short temper and stubborn attitude. Duro on the other hand worked his way up in a small company, that now was flourishing in a struggling economy. 

The only thing Argon never had trouble with was women, constantly having one attached to his arm or cock for that matter. Even though his brother favored both genders, he failed miserably when it came to courting them. Naturally Agron took it upon himself to parade each new fling, that‘s what brothers were for. Out of all his girlfriends Saxa was a golden haired goddess most deserving of flaunting. She put up with all his shit, sticking around no matter what obstacle he threw at her. Come to think of it, he was surprised she didn't kick him out sooner. Duro always teased saying she was out of his league, claiming she must have been drunk when she agreed to be his girlfriend. How was he going to inform Duro that, on top of losing his job, he had been kicked out by Saxa.

He was sure of the sorry sight he must have been, his belongings strewn across the sidewalk like a disheartened yard sale. With him placed in the middle, sitting on top of a suitcase as a makeshift chair.

He let go of the breath he was holding, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat,” Look Duro, Saxa lost mind when she found out I was fired from the construction company. I have no where else to go.” There was a short pause before any reaction came from his brother, he inwardly flinched at the sudden laughter that bellowed from his phone.

“If you have no intention of helping me, I would rather end the conversation now.” He did his best to convey annoyance in his voice, attempting to keep the small amount of dignity he had left. “No brother, you mistake the meaning of my laughter. You sound just pitiful, not the fury I am accustom to. Where‘s the man that would turn such misfortune into a sad tale, used to pick up another woman!” His tone quickly had changed to playful, Agron could practically hear the smile on his face.

Duro continued to chuckle on the phone, slightly easing the discomfort of the subject. Agron let himself join the laughter, his brother always had a way of making any problem funny. “Any ways, how about you actually tell me where your hopeless self is and I will come to get you.” 

 

\--------------------------

 

Duro was singing to the radio horribly out of tune, tapping on the steering wheel along to the beat. Agron was starting to regret his decision to stay with his brother already, “I appreciate you coming to rescue me, but do you think you could make wound less painful and cease your howling.” His face plastered with his best scowl, eyes moving to Duro. 

“Not a chance brother, I am serenading you for deciding to grace me with your presence!” Duro reached his hand out towards the older, dragging his finger along his jaw. “Reunited and it feels so good, reunited ‘cause we understood, there‘s one perfect fit!“ Agron was quick to slap his hand away, the two burst into a fit of laughter, each others absence sorely missed.

Agron studied his brother as he drove down the highway, he seemed unchanged since they last seen one another, youthful face yet not marred with winkles of adulthood. He would never inform Duro of how much he had truly regretted removing him from his life this past year, it wasn't in his character to voice such things. 

Duro still wore his hair in dreadlocks, now reaching past his shoulders in length, they were currently pulled away from his face in a loose pony-tale. Agron had cut his off two years ago when Saxa had claimed they made him look like a barbarian. Suddenly saddened by the thought of his previous decision he gave one of his brothers dreads a firm tug, resulting in a surprised yelp.

“And you wonder why Saxa left you, almost thirty and still acts as a child.” Agron knew the comment meant no harm. “This coming from the man who sports a nose ring and has hair that rivals Medusa herself ,” ironic that he was making jest of the hair he seconds before was mourning.

The pulled car up to a moderately nice apartment building, signalling they had finally arrived to their destination. Upon entering the apartment Agron thought he could faintly hear the sound of a shower running, only to be distracted by the ridiculous tour Duro began to give him.

“Please hold all questions till the end of the tour and keep your hands to yourself! This is the kitchen, I do believe the design is new age-traditional considering the white cupboards and chrome finish. All original hard wood flooring that dates back to the 21st century,” his voice made to be as monotone as possible, making up facts as he went along.

“Directly adjacent to the kitchen is where you will be residing, complete with one couch that is much to short for your stature and does not pull-out into a bed. You will be provided with one pillow and blanket for the duration of your stay.” Agron rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidity, cuffing him on the back of the head before seating himself on his temporary home. 

”You truly have out done yourself, better than any five star hotel I've ever been to.” Duro stuck out his tongue at the sarcastic comment, “Better then the cardboard box you would be living in, had I not rushed to your aid.” A cheeky smile found way to his face.

The brothers locked in a playful tussle, accidentally knocking over a plant that had been in the way. The sound of wet feet padding into the room caused the men to look up from their tangled position on the floor.

“Apologies, I was not informed there would be company.” A tall, very naked man with a dancers build stood but few feet away, a mask of shock plastered to his face. He snatched a throw pillow from the couch, trying his best to cover his nudity.

“Auctus! I...uh... I forgot you were absent work today,” Duro stuttered, trying to gain composure. “Very convenient, you forget my reason for staying home today. I can see your hands are filled with distraction“, Auctus’s voice was sharp and accusing. 

“Oh no, no! We were just messing around, nothing happened!” The plant lying on the floor told differently.

“Clearly,“ the man’s gaze switched from Agron to Duro in a heated flash, turning swiftly on his heel attempting to cover his exposed ass with his hand, leaving the way entered.

“Well then, he sure seems… pleasant.” Agron chose his words cautiously, curious to the mans connection to Duro.

“The word is just as uncertain falling from my lips at times,” the soft smile on Duro’s face told of the jest in the statement. “Fault lies with me for his attitude, I forgot to mention news of you staying here.” He was speaking to Agron but was looking in the direction Auctus had disappeared to.

“I should start my grovelling now, lest I be sleeping on the couch with you.” Duro laughed, leaving before Agron could ask about the other man. 

He stripped down to his boxers tucking himself beneath the blanket left for him, at the very least the couch was comfortable despite his legs dangling off the edge. The T.V turned on as he mindlessly flipped through the channels, his thoughts elsewhere. 

His mood darkening drastically from his earlier state with Duro, he didn't think it would be this hard without Saxa. Regardless of her recent grumpiness, he’d become fond of her companionship. Growing tired of the feeling taking over him, he drew his attentions to the T.V in front of him.

 

\--------------------------

 

A few hours passed and Agron had fallen asleep to a weird infomercial for a blender, dreams filled with crazed man puréeing non-food objects. He stirred from his slumber to muffled moans coming from another room in the house.

At first thought he was puzzled by the sounds emitting from the wall of the other room, worried that something terrible happened to his brother. Creeping down the hall to where he could hear the sounds from, careful not to cause to much noise.

Agron pressed his ear to the door the moans becoming louder and more clear, “Oh shit Auctus, harder! Fuck the gods, I'm not going to last much longer,” the disembodied voice confirmed as Duro.

He gracelessly stumbled away from the door not fast enough for his liking, knowing that the sound of his younger brother being penetrated would never leave his mind. At least this answered his earlier question of the relation between Duro and Auctus, however unfortunate for the circumstance.

Unbelievable that not only his brother was excelling in the life department but also in getting laid. Agron really hit rock bottom, things would have no where to go but up now, right? The thought did not ease him as he laid back down, knowing sleep would not come easy.

 

\--------------------------

 

Agron awoke in the morning to the stench of food burning, Duro humming a made-up song to himself. He could clearly see the plume of smoke rising from a forgotten pan on the stove.

“I didn't realize you were planning an in house bonfire, I would have brought things to roast.”

Duro looked up from what had been distracting him from his previous adventures in cooking, slightly puzzled at Agron’s comment. As if on cue the fire alarm went off in a ringing tangent, finally alerting any occupants of danger.

“Jupiter’s cock! How long has that been on fire!?” Duro furiously beat the flaming pan with a spatula struggling to contain the flames. Agron slipped in front of the buffoon, turning off the element, placing a lid on the pan to smother the fire. 

“Hey! You ruined it! I still planned on eating that,” Duro was frowning like a child who didn't get his way. “I’m afraid your meal was doomed to ruin before you went to such tasks of cooking it. Even you would find the contents inedible after what you just did to it.” 

“Have you already forgotten my eating habits when we still lived at home.” Duro was not lying, he had a bad habit of putting anything in his mouth as a child, habit apparently leading into adulthood.

Agron visibly shuddered at the thought of last night, “So that naked man from yesterday, old acquaintance?” He already knew the answer but wanted to address the elephant in the room before it was shoved too deep under the rug.

“Uh…well, if by acquaintance you mean friend that has been living with me for a few months. Then yes, we’re very well acquainted…” Duro’s voice trailed off sentence left unfinished. “Don’t play coy, I heard said friend acquainting cock with your ass last night. It turned out to be a good night for one of us apparently.” He said this while making a crude gesture, pulling out and inserting his finger into the make-shift ass he made with his hand. 

Duro had informed Agron ages ago of his occasional romp with men, the fact had not bothered him in the least. Duro made a point to keep such activities on the down low, respecting Agron's strict taste in women.

“You’re a freak, listening to your brother have sex. Trying to live vicariously through me, realizing what a lonely bastard you've become! Maybe you are not as straight as you claim,” Duro ended with a suggestive wink. All was said in good fun, the awkward weight lifted from the brothers shoulders, no secrets left between them. 

Duro picked up his car keys and jingled them in Agron’s face, “We have plenty of time to discuss my amazing sex life, but how about we break such words over the breakfast you will be paying for. Considering the mess you made of my earlier plans. Then we will start searching for a job that will keep your dumb ass."

Agron pulled Duro into a head lock, smaller of the two struggling to get out of the tight embrace. “Sounds like a date my dear brother,” a smile was on his face, motivated to make sturdy ground for his feet.


	3. Going For The Gusto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we finally get a little Nasir! I put a different spin on the typical Nasir we all know and love. As well as have some influence of old Roman culture waeved in.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated, I really love all the in put I'm been getting. Makes me want to write more chapters for any readers! I will try and reply to and comments your questions you have :)

Two Weeks.

I had been two weeks since Duro offered his humble abode to his brother, who during that time, barely moved from the nest he built himself. The living room had turned into a shelter for the grump, which now smelled of old beer and pizza.

He’d been so motivated in the beginning, actively searching for a new job. After being turned away from multiple, it left his ego bruised and his ass firmly planted to the couch. 

Normally Duro wouldn’t have minded his company, in most cases he would implore him to stay. Nevertheless, his presence was starting to chip away at his and Auctus’s sex life. Of course they still quietly went about their lust for each other, however keeping such sexual exploits silent and only to be in the bedroom at night proved to be an issue.

On top of it all Auctus found it impossible to find common ground with Agron, both butting heads whenever they came into contact. Neither party held all the blame, both were equally at fault. Most times squabbling over him, if he focused on one the other would do something to bring his attentions back to them. They acted as children 90% of the time when in the same room, he couldn’t blame them he was pretty great. 

Duro faced a tough decision, neither option looking good. He could let his brother continue to brood, straining his relationship with Auctus or light a fire under his ass for the greater good, at risk of it turning into a fight.

Opting for the lesser of two evils, he paced over to the living room. Agron was passed out in his boxers on the couch, mouth agape and snoring obnoxiously. A thin layer of cheese dust surrounded his mouth, hand still inserted into the bag of Cheetos. 

It escaped Duro how Agron still managed to stay in shape with his recent eating habits, rock hard body all too exposed. He gave his brother a hard poke, “Agron, arise from slumber beast, AGRON.” There was no response, “This is pointless, a train could go through the apartment and receive same reaction, plan B it is.” Duro speaking to deaf ears, he picked up two of the leftover cheesies remaining on Agron chest and shoved them deep in his nose.

It didn’t take long for Agron’s eyes to shoot open gasping for breath, “What the fuck Duro, are you insane!? I‘m going to smell cheese for weeks!” Rage painted on his face. “Welcome to the world I’ve been living since you moved in! I’m pulling the plug on your little pitty party, it looks like a frat house threw up in here.” Duro’s voice raised, something he rarely did when talking to Agron.

Duro was right, despite wanting to agree with him or not, “You speak the truth. I do not know what the fuck I‘m doing, it seems everything I touch turns to shit. I owe you more then leaving your house a disaster,” the apology came from left field, Duro had prepared for a fight.

“Everything you touch does not turn to shit, if it did I would feel much worse for Saxa. You just need to find your knish, no one it great at all things but everyone is great at something.” This conversation made Duro feel like the older sibling, a position he found uncomfortable.

“Worse case scenario you can just sell your body on the internet, you have at least one thing in your favor.” Agron abruptly stood up, excitedly pulling Duro into a close hug, “You are a genius, my little brother! How did I not come to this conclusion earlier.”

“Your enthusiasm is well received, but I don’t know what I could have possibly said to cause it,” Duro was very confused at his brothers apparent epiphany.

“I’m going to do what you said, sell my body. ” Agron said it like any other answer was stupid. “I didn't mean it to become reality, it was said to lighten the mood,” there was no way Agron actually considered having sex for money. “Hear me out, I have never questioned my ability to fuck, if I generated income with it I would have no worries. Only the best are in porn, think of the possibilities, the women.” Duro’s face only held skepticism while Argon’s held delight. 

Duro did not make further attempt to convince Agron otherwise, certain in a few days the idea would be forgotten.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Agron was a man on a mission, the day prior he found phone numbers and addresses of porn companies in California. Most of places he called were uninterested, insisting it took more than a hot body and large cock to garner an interview. Save one under the name of Raging Stallion, the man on the phone asked him to come in immediately for a chat. 

Their main office happened to only be a short distance away, Agron gave no mind on what to expect when he arrived at the building. The area seemed well kept, security cameras on each corner. He buzzed the number given to him over the phone, a woman answered his call, “Raging Stallion studios, how may I be of assistance?” a sultry voice flowed through the speaker.

What was he suppose to say? It’s Agron, I’m here for the porn, “Yeah, I have an interview with Ben Leon?” An upward infliction ended his sentence, unsure if that would work. A loud beep rang, indicating the door was open. He took a deep breath before entering, mentally preparing for what next.

He felt a pang of anxiety walking up to the reception desk, a red head with a full rack sat typing away on a computer. She looked at him for a second eyes returning to the screen in front of her, quickly snapping back to him. “You must be here for the meeting with Mr.Leon,” she leaned forward pushing her breasts together, “his office is just around the corner.” She winked when he passed by her, he just got here and already women were throwing themselves at him, he hadn’t even got the job and he already loved it.

He reached the office that held his fate, glanced down the hallway before entering spotting a person bent over further down. The tight fitted jeans encased the firmest ass he had even seen, the persons dark hair hung loose around their face making it impossible for Agron to get a better look. He didn’t known who she was, but if she looked as good in front as she did from behind he wanted to find out.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Ben Leon must have been in his late sixties, his skin like a leather hand bag, years of sun abuse very obvious. He eyes moved up and down Agron’s body drinking in the man like a stiff martini, “Please, sit. We have much to discuss.” 

“You stayed true to word of your appearance, at least in part that I can see,” Ben smiled through coffee stained teeth. Agron laughed nervously, “I brought my tests and the photos you asked for,” handing them over as he spoke. Something about the way Ben eyes lingered on the photos of his dick made him uneasy. “I’m assuming you did your research of what porn we produce before calling me.”

Agron panicked, he knew nothing of the company but didn’t want that to hinder his chances of getting a job. How bad could it be, their name was Raging Stallion what more would he possibly need to know. 

“Oh of course! I’ve been watching your stuff for years, great material if you know what I mean,” he flashed his mega watt smile, the dimples never steered him wrong.

This seemed to please Ben greatly, “Excellent, I think you will do just fine here. Your look is going to go over very well with the masses, very heterosexual.” Although that must have been the weirdest compliment Agron ever received, he accepted without question knowing the interview must be going well to be given it.

“I would like to propose a three month contract as test drive if you will, appearing in some minor stuff to see how well you perform. You will be paid according to the chemistry with the others, we don‘t just sell porn here, we sell peoples greatest fantasies. After those three months if we like you the skies the limit, there’s no telling how much you could be making.” Agron almost didn’t believe his change in luck, there had to be a catch.

Ben drew out a contract from the drawer beside him, placing it in front of Agron, “It’s up to you, there isn’t much more to talk about considering you’re familiar with our material. All that’s left is for you to sign, but know there is no pulling out once you’ve signed.” Ben’s expression expectant, handing over a pen.

Agron held for a second, thinking about what he was about to do, without another thought he signed his name at the end of the paper. “On to lighter matters, just a few questions all the new hires answer. We like to build a profile for the buyers to read, it’s like they get to take a little piece of you with them.” Agron’s insides churned, the way Ben put that made it sound like the actors and actresses were slaves to the masses.

“What is the measurement of your cock?” Ben ran his tongue over dry lips, “Uh, around eight and a half hard.” Agron heard the small moan Ben let from his lips, but chose not to acknowledge it. 

“Would you consider yourself a top or a bottom, don’t be afraid to get detailed,” fuck he knew nothing of what he said, must be some weird porn thing. “I’m sorry, I’m not used to identifying myself with such terms.”

Ben eyes held a sly confirmation in Agron’s statement “Not to worry, I just mean do you prefer to dominate or be dominated?” Finally words he could relate to, “Oh, be the one to dominate, definitely.”“Just as I assumed, you are very much a top. For the final question can you describe your first gay experience.” Agron choked on nothing at the previous comment, “I’m not gay, I’m purely into women.”

“So you were untruthful when I asked if you had seen our stuff before?” Oh god, he knew this was too good to be true, “I must have been mistaken, my apologies but I’m not having sex with a man.”

“I’m afraid we have a problem Agron, you’ve already signed a contract with us, my hands are tied.” Ben remained unsympathetic, “There must be something you can do! I don’t even know the first thing about gay sex!” 

Out of all the stupidest things he’d done, by far this was the worst. “Hmmm, perhaps you’re right, I have a solution to our little pickle. Lucia could you call Nasir to my office,” Ben pressed the intercom button on his phone.

Who ever this guy was he better help the situation, just then a slight of stature, naturally tanned man walked into the room. Walking to stand beside Agron, facing Ben, “Nasir, I am in dire need of your talents. I unfortunately have been misinformed, my new hire is straight. Apparently, sex with a man is new to him, make sure he can act his way through his three months.” Nasir nodded, “That should not be little problem.”

Agron felt sick, the nerve of this guy, his eyes landed on Nasir’s backside by accident. Where had he seen it before? SHIT, the ass in the hallway, it belonged to fucking Nasir. This did not help his plight to prove his straightness. “How is this going to fix our problem? What am I even to do?”

“The choice is in your hands, learn all you can from Nasir, play the role you signed up for and see it rewarded. Or take nothing from him, still do the scenes and lose money.” 

Why Ben smiled escaped Agron, sighing he knew what had to be done, “Fine, I guess I am put between a rock and a hard place.” He scribbled down his number and pushed it into Nasir’s hand before briskly leaving.

With Agron gone Ben’s attention focused to Nasir, “I trust you can handle training a straight male your ways on set?”

Nasir laughed, “Please Ben, you think I don’t have it in me to break a straight boy? It is not unknown to me, give me a few weeks to prepare him before you throw him into a scene. You will not be disappointed.”

“Times like these show why you are the best we have.” Ben thanked Nasir before dismissing him.

Nasir loved nothing more then a good challenge, his played with the number in his hand, let the fun begin.


	4. Seeing Is Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter already, I can't believe it. I am in works for another story on top on this one, so I won't be able to update every day, but they will still be frequent.
> 
> Note for those who may not be familiar with the term "blow a raspberry" it's when you press you lips to someones skin and blow out air causing a fart noise. Moms often do it to babies bellies, I think it's cute when couples do it to each other.
> 
> Still many thanks for kudos, bookmarks, and comments. I get so excited when I read you're thoughts on the story. <3<3

Only a day passed since he had been at the office, but time was not on his side to wait. Nasir already had a game plan in mind , he knew it would frighten Agron too much if he jumped in to quickly with the actual sex part of his coaching. 

No, he was going to take the slow and steady approach, invite him out to dinner, let him get gain false sense of security with him. 

He had a bit of a tendency to make those he worked fall for him, gay or straight, why would Agron be any different? They were often left to be crushed when Nasir moved on to “better things”, he had been tied down once and he was not going to make the same mistake twice. 

He picked up his phone and began to dial the number that was scribbled on the piece of paper in his hand. It rang for quite sometime before Agron picked up, “Hello?” his voice heavy with sleep. “It’s Nasir, from Raging Stallion, I was wondering if you were available for dinner tonight. It’s important we begin working on preparing you for your first scene.”

He was met with silence, Nasir checked the screen of his phone to make sure Agron hadn’t just hung up on him, “Uh right… that. I have a pretty busy schedule, I’m not sure I’m going to have time.” Nasir could hear Agron lying through his teeth, “It will be in your benefit to not hold this off for too long.” Nasir said it in a way to remind Agron the importance of his influence.

“Tonight is fine, Red Dragon at eight work?” Agron sounded defeated and very unsure, “That can be done, I will see you there.” 

Agron did not say goodbye just hung up the phone, Nasir would have to wait and see if he stayed true to word.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Nasir saw Agron at the front of the restaurant, straining to see in the darkly lit room, his eyes hopelessly searching for him. He gave up quickly turning to the hostess, he could vaguely see Agron attempting to describe him to the woman. Slightly offended when he saw him place a hand a few inches above his shoulder obviously showing her his height. He wasn’t that short, average at most but next to the giant he paled in comparison.

Finally she pointed him in the right direction, Nasir could hear her sickening sweet laugh as she tossed her hair to the side touching Agron's arm.

It was very apparent that most people found Agron to be quite appealing. With his tall stature, sea green eyes, and by the looks of it a killer body. He wasn’t shocked that many fell victim to it. What did surprise him was how much nicer he look when he gave the girl a dimpled smile, his whole face lit up the dim room. It hadn't made an appearance when they first met. 

He brushed off the tiny feeling that welled up in his stomach, chalking it up to burrito he ate earlier in the day. “I’m glad to see you actually decided to come, you were pretty nervous on the phone. I was sure you would not show up.” Agron looked at him frowning, “I don’t have much of a choice, I’m going to get screwed either way.” 

Nasir grinned at the comment, “You have made the right one, I will do my best to make such situation as easy as possible.”

“Where do we even go from here? I don’t see you being of any help to my problem,” Agron knew he was being a dick but at this point he didn’t care about being offensive. “We’ll get to that later, right now let’s just have a few drinks and talk. I like to at least get to know someone before I fuck them.”

“There is no way I’m letting you near me with your dick.” Agron started to stand up to leave, Nasir let out a deep laugh grabbing his arm, “You do not have to worry, I was making a joke. You look about as comfortable as a hooker in church, besides I don‘t even need to know someone real name to fuck them,” he winked playfully.

Agron sighed and let a small smile fall on his face. Nasir didn’t seem like such a bad guy, he was there to assist him with his problem. Besides he could really use a drink right now anyways.

They had stayed at the restaurant for a couple of hours, talking about whatever topic that came to mind. Getting Agron to open up turned out to be a little more difficult then Nasir was accustom too. In the end Nasir had talked about himself for most the night, it actually felt pretty nice. Agron did mention he had a brother, who he currently lived with due to some unfortunate circumstances. He did not explain any further on the subject and Nasir figured it’d be best not to pry.

The meeting ended with them agreeing to hang out two days from now, there was a show going on at a pub around the corner that night both of them wanted to go to. Where Nasir planned on starting the real reason why they were hanging out, he had plenty of ideas of how the night would go.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Agron was thankful Duro had been busy with work for the last few days, dreading he would ask about whatever happened with his recent job attempt. The time unluckily came sooner then he would have wanted.

Auctus stood in the kitchen pretending to clean some dishes, Agron figured it was because he didn’t want to have to converse with him while Duro worked. A thick air of discomfort hung over them both, while they went about their business.

Duro came home early bounding through the door, snaking his arms around Auctus’s waist from behind and blew a raspberry on his neck. “I was so terribly horny at work today I asked to leave early, told them my cat got hit by a car,” he turned Auctus around so he faced him, planting a deep kiss on his lips. “You don’t even own a cat,” Auctus tucked a loose dread behind his ear. Duro smiled deviously, “That’s what makes this so much better, so how about you put that mouth to better use.”

Agron sat forgotten in the living room, slowly increasing the volume on the T.V. to drown out the sound of his brother and Auctus making out. He went unnoticed for quite sometime, long enough that he worried the two had taken to having an afternoon romp in the kitchen. 

Duro peaked into the living room, “Agron! It seems like weeks since I last seen you!” His face was flushed and the button and zipper of his jeans was undone. “It’s not even been two full days you goon.”

Maybe he had forgotten about his "grand" idea, “You a big porn star yet? Or have you realized how ridiculous pursuit of that was.” Duro’s laugh that followed wasn’t cruel but Agron still felt the need to jump to his own defense. 

“If you must know, I’ve been signed to a three month contract with a very prestigious company.” He was not going to specify what company he had been signed for, he did not think he could handle the heckling that would follow.

“Oh reeeeally now? I’m sure they have tons of well known porn stars working amongst their walls,” Duro’s mocking caused Agron to have a bout of word vomit. “Since your asking, Tiberius Winters and I are actually going to a concert tonight, we’re becoming quite good friends.” Nasir had offhandedly mentioned his porn name during conversation the other night and it was the only name that had come to mind when put on the spot.

Duro mouth hung open, ”You’re shitting me! He is a legend in the industry, did you know that he is only twenty three and has built himself quite the empire.” Ha, score one for Agron. That was until Auctus decided to make himself present for the conversation.

“Isn’t he only a gay porn actor? What is he doing working at the same company as you,” he was eyeing Agron suspiciously. “The company has many different locations, one that so happens to house gay and straight porn, I paid no mind to it.” He impressed himself with the smoothness of the lie, not stumbling for a second.

Auctus still seemed unconvinced but did not say anything, Duro on the other hand was beaming, “Man! I can’t believe you pulled that off, my brother soon to be famous porn actor. It’s gross really, but I can’t help but be proud.” Duro said this while pinching Agron's cheeks.

He was safe for now in his falsehood, but it wouldn’t last forever. “I should start getting ready, we’re meeting in an hour.” He left briskly for washroom, leaving the other two ponder the new information.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Perhaps he had the wrong pub, Agron wondered. Nasir was over an hour late and he was starting to grow impatient. The first band had already finished their set and the second was due to take to the stage any second, he was close to leaving. He took a glance at his phone nervously when he felt a firm tug on his leather coat, green eyes meeting warm brown ones.

“Thought I had the wrong place for a minute,” Nasir let go of his coat, “Apologies, I got tied up at work if you catch my drift.” Agron smiled awkwardly at the remark.

Nasir didn’t actually have shoot today, it was all part of his plan. It had just been a minor test to see how serious Agron was about his situation, he had waited over a hour for him. Which meant the ball was on Nasir’s side of the court, he had control.

They listened to the band, bobbing their heads to the beat of the music, not much conversation passed between them due to how loud the bar became. By the time the second band had finished playing it had gotten late, it was time to moves things in the right direction.

“Hey, do you want to get out of here and go somewhere a bit quieter, I should probably be going over your contract with you. Your place is just around the corner, no?” Nasir’s smile was warm and inviting giving off no inclination of his true intentions.

Duro had mention before he left the apartment that Auctus and him were going out on a romantic excursion yelling at him to not wait up. It was a relatively safe idea, with Duro out of the house he couldn’t find out about his little problem . “Yeah, that’s sounds like a good idea.” They gathered their coats exiting the bar.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Agron searched through the fridge for two beers, handing one over to Nasir, “So, bestow me with your wisdom.” He was fidgeting with the leather jacket he still wore, body on edge due to the unknown of what his “training” would be.

“Well, in the pornographic world men are generally paid way less then women, except in gay porn. The focus is put on the men and it holds much more opportunity. You’re not the first straight male to ever a take a man from behind for money, it more common then you would think.” Agron noticed how close Nasir had moved to him, beer untouched on the counter.

“To be honest, the fucking is the simple part. You will have to learn how to make the viewers believe you’re as in to what's going on as they are. Consider yourself an actor, play the role as such. Focus on small gestures, smartly placed touches,” Nasir stood facing him and unzipped Agron's jacket. Then slid his hands up his torso tucking them under the jacket by the shoulders, slipping it off his body. “Your gaze is probably the most important, hold much emotion in them whether fake or true,” his eyes caught Argon’s in a fierce gaze.

He leaned a fraction closer his fingers tucked into Agron’s belt loops, he could almost feel his breath on his cheek. Agron remained as a statue, eyes wide with inner turmoil. Nasir had him, funny how fast the heterosexual fall.

“A kiss is sometimes worth more to a scene then penetration, depending on the audience. A kiss without passion is without value,” the distance between the two lessened even further.

Something in what Nasir said snapped Agron out of his trance, “I’m not going to kiss another guy, it’s bad enough I have to have sex with one, kissing is too intimate.” Agron widened the space separating them like nothing had almost happened. Agron had not kissed anyone other than Saxa in three years, it felt wrong to share that with anyone else.

Nasir hummed thoughtfully, that was the first time he had been rejected, perhaps he didn’t have grasp on him yet. He would not be discouraged by such a minor scratch on his scheme. “Of course this is all just suggestion, feel free to do as you please. I am merely here to teach you my ways, to show one does not need attraction to perform.” 

Just because he was gay didn’t mean every man that crossed his path made his dick twitch. There’d been plenty of times he had to use this very advice to get through a scene, it’s why he owned a house at twenty.

The front door burst open without warning, Agron pushed Nasir out of view. Duro and Auctus were intensely making-out, unaware of the two figures in the living room. A trail of clothes was gradually being made on the way to their bedroom. Why the fuck were they home? It hit Agron that this was the first night he was suppose to be out of the house, it made sense for them to return early from their date to have loud uninterrupted sex.

The fact that Agron’s brother was gay had not been mentioned to Nasir in the conversation at the bar, a fact that could be of great use to him later. “I think you should get out of here while you can, they are going to be pretty vocal shortly.” Agron's words halted further thoughts. 

“Ah, I will take leave then. I would like to see you tomorrow night if possible, you can come see my place it’s right on the water, lots of privacy.” That’s what Agron was worried about, he agreed anyway just to get Nasir to leave.”

After Nasir was gone, Agron was strangely uncomfortable with his own thoughts, what the hell happened back there? He knew he was straight, he was sure of that. Yet in the moment he considered kissing Nasir, he had fallen into the ruse of his seduction. Nasir had years of experience on him, he knew how to manipulate his body leaving all to never question his interest. He guessed that’s why Nasir did as well for himself as Duro said, it would be smart to follow in suit.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	5. First Time For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little exciting not going to lie, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;p
> 
> Much love to my readers

Nasir had not been kidding, if his house had been any more private it could have been considered Area 51. Agron walked down a hidden path for fifteen minutes before finally reaching the beach, the house was beautiful and the view even better. No other houses could be seen for miles, the beach in front of his house he most likely owned as well. Large bay windows looked out onto the ocean with a complete wrap around deck, Nasir must have been top notch in sucking dick to afford this place.

He was starting to see that maybe he wasn’t as fucked as he originally thought, pretend to enjoy putting his penis into another guy and end up living like a king. It didn’t sound horrible, he really did like having sex, he could just close his eyes and picture a flat-chested women. He was an ass man anyways.

For the life of him he couldn’t find the main entrance or a way around the house for that matter, trees blocked his path from either side. Not willing to remain on the beach, he opted to instead climb up on the porch. As he pulled himself up he lost his footing tumbling into the outdoor Jacuzzi. He must have raised enough racked because Nasir ran out of the French doors, promptly bursting into laughter at the sight of Agron. 

“I was going to suggest we try out my new Jacuzzi but looks like you’ve already beaten me too it,” Nasir went to help him out of the tub. “I’m afraid I don’t have any clothes that will fit you so we will have to just throw yours in the dryer.” Great Agron hadn’t even know Nasir for a week and he was already taking his clothes off for him

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Agron sat on Nasir’s couch back to the armrest, only wearing a pair of boxers and his beanie, Nasir kindly offered him a blanket to hide his half naked form. Not that he was ashamed of his body because who was he kidding? It was incredible but he was uncomfortable enough as it was he didn’t need to add partial nudity to it.

Nasir brought over two glasses of wine, commenting it would help warm him up, in reality he had only done it to help relax the taller man. He was going to make some head way in the breaking in of him tonight if it killed him.

He patiently waited a few glasses in, seeing how Agron slowly started to visibly loosen up, laughing more freely at his jokes, talking about his life, and even letting the blanket slip a bit down past his hips. Nasir would be lying if he said Agron didn’t look amazing shirtless, broad muscular shoulders, defined pecks, and abs that looked carved by the gods themselves. 

No more time was to be wasted drinking wine, he shifted over on the couch so that his leg brushed against Agrons, “So as much as I enjoy drinking, I really think we should move forward on preparing you for your first shoot.” Nasir rested his arm on the back of the couch using it to prop up his head.

Agron nodded in agreement, “I suppose that’s the purpose of my being here, what do you want me to do?” He was aware of the danger in that statement, the wine had definitely lowered his inhibitions. However, over the past few days he had grown surprising comfortable with Nasir, he was genuinely nice and obviously doing his best to make sure Agron didn’t fail miserably with his situation.

“I want you to kiss me,” The move was bold, but he had to see how far he could push Agron before he cracked. Besides, he maybe was just a little curious to see how well he kissed.

“Ah Nasir... I told you before, it’s just too intimate.” He scratched the side of his face, looking down while he said it, as if too scared to look directly at him. “It’s just a kiss, it’s not like we’re going on a romantic date. If you can’t deal with kissing a man, how on earth are you going to fuck one.” Nasir had a point, might as well face the facts, it was either go big or go home. Anything he would do he would blame just it on being drunk later when he was back in a proper state.

He leaned toward Nasir and planted a chaste peck to his lips, “Like that?” he raised his eyebrow. Nasir laughed loudly, “Do you even watch porn? If porn stars kissed like that we’d never have proper build up to the main performance. It may not seem like a large part of it, but you’d be proven false if you tried that on set.”

Agron was pouting somewhat, brow furrowed in deep consideration, “If you think yourself as such a master, show me then.” Just the answer Nasir was hoping for, once again Agron had given him all the control and he didn’t even realize it.

Licking his bottom lip, he pulled the blanket completely off Agron’s lap and quickly replaced it with himself. He straddled his hips and sat back slightly, giving Agron time to adjust to the position. He grabbed Agron’s hands and placed them around his body leaving them to clasp his ass. He took notice in how hard the other seemed to be breathing, taking it as a slow slip into submission. 

He brought his face to Agron’s, breath ghosting over his lips. His hands snaked to his neck, placing his thumbs on his jaw line tiling his head up a bit. Due to the position Nasir for once was up higher, their lips were now just barely touching. The anticipation of the moment was driving him crazy, without anymore hesitation he placed a slow but firm open mouth kiss to Agron's lips. 

Nasir pulled back just far enough to see Agron's face, who’s eyes were have lidded as he looked to Nasir, “Was that so terrible?” The only answer he received was a small shake of the head from Agron.

Both of their hands remained in the same places, Nasir lightly rubbed his thumbs along stubble on his jaw, bringing his lips back down for another kiss. This time was different from the last, a fire had lit in Agron as he feverishly pushed his lips to Nasir’s both meeting each others mouth in perfect sync. 

Astonishingly Agron’s tongue found way into Nasir’s mouth, tentatively at first gracing his bottom lip as if to ask for entrance to his mouth. Once granted he explored the new territory, tangling his tongue with Nasir’s. Fuck was he ever good at that, Nasir could barely hold the moan that threatened to escape his lips. After minutes of this Nasir made a break for air, moving his mouth to Agron's neck.

He heard a sharp intake of air, Agron’s hands hadn’t moved much until then. He hands squeezed his ass as he tensed and moved up underneath his shirt causing it to ride up. Nasir had evidently found his weak spot. Agron turned his head giving Nasir access, he went on with what he was doing sealing his lips to Agron’s throat, softly licking and nipping the sensitive area earning him a breathy sigh. 

Nasir did not stop till he had left a noticeable mark on his throat, pleased with his work he move his mouth back to Agron's. He weaved his hands in his hair, pulling off the beanie that had been covering his hair. It was only when Agron took Nasir’s bottom lip between his teeth drawing the flesh in sucking it hard that Nasir forgot to keep his composure.

A noise fell out of his mouth uncontrollably, Agron stopped what he was doing, “Did you just ‘unf’ me?” He sounded amused and perhaps a bit proud at the sound Nasir had made.

“You have to do what is right for the moment, it’s acting remember?” Nasir had no clue who he was trying to convince, Agron or himself that he had been faking. He was more then thankful for the jeans he was wearing, they masked the raging hard on he sported. He wasn’t sure if Agron believed him or not but he didn’t question it.

Nasir slid off his lap and looked at the clock. Fuck it was already two in the morning and it was too dark for him to send Agron home. “It’s pretty dangerous outside this time of night, it’s probably best you just stay here. You can take one of the spare bedrooms just down the hall.” 

He left Agron in the den, too flustered to say anything more. Why was he so warm? This was ridiculous, Agron was just another guy, another project. He grabbed an old pack of cigarettes from his sock drawer, took one out and lit it, stepping out onto the porch. The salty smell of the ocean hit his nose and he took a long drag. The thick smoke filled his lungs faintly tasting of mint, soothing him almost instantly. That’s all he had needed, a smoke, he couldn’t possibly be feeling anything for Agron it just didn’t work like that. 

Stepping back inside he didn’t bother changing, falling onto his bed glad to be in it’s embrace, willing his harness to go away in exchange for sleep. He had made a lot of progress, the initial fissure had already begun to spread. It wouldn’t be much longer before it shattered.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Agron opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room, his head had a mild throb to it. He suddenly remembered where he was, memories of the previous night flooded into his mind. Holy shit, he had made out with Nasir. He didn’t feel any different, not that he could catch gay like a cold he just figured something drastic would change if he kissed another guy. There was a strange sense of relief that washed over him, he had worked himself up over nothing.

He had only been awake for a short time before a knock rang through the door, Nasir peaked his head into the room, obviously showered and ready for the day. “I got a call from Ben, he want to meet with us later today. I’m thinking he wants to set you up with your first shoot.”

Fuck, he wasn’t even sure he was ready, “Is it going to be with you?” He didn’t want to admit it but he would rather it be Nasir then anyone else, in a weird way they were kind of friends.

Nasir shook his head, “I’m not one to be part of the menial starter videos, it’s not going to be anything worth my presence. Most likely be put on the website, see if anyone responds.”

“I can’t wait,” Agron did nothing to hide his sarcasm, “I need to quickly run home and change before we make way, you can join if you’d like.”

It made sense for them to go to the office together, might as well tag along, Nasir went to go get his things.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Agron thought Duro would be at work or he would have never brought Nasir back to the apartment. He wasn’t ready to tell Duro all the juicy details just yet and entering the house after not coming home last night with a porn star deserved some explaining.

Low and behold Duro was sitting at the table eating a sandwich when the walked into the house, he dropped the sandwich before it met his mouth, jaw almost hitting the floor seeing the two. The chair squeaked against the floor as he rushed over to meet them in the living room, he extended his hand out to Nasir completely ignoring Agron.

What a pleasure to meet you, I’m Agron’s brother Duro!” His hand lingered on Nasir’s as they made introductions. He gave a charismatic smile as they shook hands, “Nasir, and the pleasures all mine.”

“I am well aquatinted with your work, I must have jacked off to you a hundred times!” A deep shade of pink rose to Agron’s cheek, nervous laughter emitting from his mouth as he kicked his brother. He hoped to quiet him before he made an even larger fool of the both of them. “Duro is quite the joker, will say anything for a laugh.” 

Agron was glaring daggers, but Duro did not catch onto his plight, continuing, “No seriously, I have at least four of your movies. Would it be too much if I got you to sign one?” Excitement clear on his face as he waited for a reply that did not have time to come.

At that Agron pushed the loud mouth out of the room towards his bedroom, thankfully Duro got the hint an didn’t return. “Sorry about him, he forgets to filter anything around new company.”

Nasir was unfazed by what just happened, “That was nothing, do you know how many people ask me to sign their junk? He was cute, it’s a compliment that he enjoys my work.” Agron shrugged off the “cute” comment about his brother and walked over to his suitcase full of clothes, searching for something to wear.

“Where’s your bedroom?” The apartment looked not too large as he peered down the hallway, only seeing two doors, one bedroom and one bathroom. “You’re standing in it.”

He slept on a couch? He felt a small pang of guilt, he lived in a huge house alone with seven bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms and a den. While Agron lived in a small one bedroom apartment with his brother, he never realized how the gods favored him.

Agron collected his clothes, mumbling to Nasir that once he was finished getting ready they could head over to the office. He changed faster then he got undressed for sex, not wanting to chance running into his brother again before they left. 

He opened the bathroom door to Duro’s face. Damn, just what he had been trying to avoid, “Have fun last night?” His tone was playful but accusatory and he had a devious smile.

“It was fine, I just was helping Nasir move some stuff around, he offered pizza and beer for helping him. It got too late so I stayed in his spare room.” The last part wasn’t a lie, but he kept his tone flat hoping not to give away the farce. Duro acted as if he bought the lie, “That was nice of him, you two have gotten pretty close in such a short period of time.”

Just when he thought he was in the clear Duro said one last thing, “Nice hickey, looks pretty new.” He vaguely remembered Nasir’s mouth attached to his neck at some point last night, his eyes shot to the mirror and sure enough a patch of skin was purple and red with a bite mark in the middle.

“Fuck me,” he fingered the area, praying that it was just a cruel joke, but the mark stayed unchanged on his neck. “We will talk about this later,” He stepped out of the bathroom making a beeline to Nasir, not staying a word he grabbed him by his arm yanking him out of the apartment.

“You should probably be a little more careful where you put your mouth,” It came out harsher then he meant but it rolled off Nasir as if it was said sweetly. “My apologies, it usually gets me out of trouble, not puts me in it.” He wasn’t sorry, not even a little.

Agron scrunched up his face, “I haven’t told my brother about, this whole gay porn thing. He won’t care, I just will never hear the end of it, I’d hoped to hold off a little longer. You’re fucking mark did not help.” He bumped his shoulder into Nasir’s as gesture to show he wasn’t actually angry.

“Let’s just get this meeting over with and see who you’re sticking your dick into.”


	6. How Dirty Boys Get Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit of the other Sparty crew in this one aaaaand maybe a sexy shower scene ;p
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! I seriously love reading comments makes my day!

Ben was sitting at his desk when they entered, staring at a T.V. with two men blowing each other playing on the screen. Before they could even sit down Ben spoke up, “Agron, ever sucked a mans cock before?” 

A little taken aback at the bluntness of the question he stammered back a response, “Uh…I-I can’t say that I have.” Ben removed his eyes from the screen for a second, and shot Nasir an unimpressed look that went unnoticed by Agron.

“I hope you learn fast, your first video is to be shot in two days. The scene consists of you receiving oral sex, as well as performing it. You are not making us any money by squandering our time at home.” He left no room for argument, sending Agron out of the office so he could talk to Nasir alone.

“I don’t know what you’ve been doing with him Nasir, but it certainly hasn’t been spent accomplishing the task you were set to do. He seems no more prepared then when he sat in front of me signing his contract. He better be up to standard then next time I see him, we aren’t paying you extra to take him out for a picnic.”

“He’s made more progress then one like yourself could know, you have to lay a sturdy foundation before building a house if you get my drift. Do not bare any worry about his scene in a couple days, you will be very pleased with what he can do.” His unwavering voice hid Nasir’s inward panic, there was no way Agron was ready for this.

He would have to get Agron to come back to his house and do something pretty drastic in order to make sure he could handle his shoot. He knew of a party a couple of the other actors were throwing tonight, maybe meeting them would push Agron along.

Ben did not acknowledge his last comment, just exasperatedly dismissed Nasir from his sight, mumbling to himself about consequences if this did not go well.

 

\--------------------------------

 

As it would turn out getting Agron back to his place ended up being easier then he thought, he had left his wallet at Nasir’s, giving him time to bring up the party.

“Yeah, that actually sounds like a pretty great idea, I haven’t talked to any female porn stars before, besides you that is.” Agron laughed and nudged Nasir in his ribs with his elbow, he chuckled along but straight men’s humor was something Nasir would never understand.

“Hey, do you mind if I use your shower before we go? I didn’t grab one before the meeting.” Agron already started to walk towards the bathroom taking his shirt off before receiving an answer. 

The bathroom was pristine, suiting the house it was in. By the size of the shower he imagined it could comfortably hold five people. There was an over-sized rain forest shower head that hung from ceiling and the stall was mostly made of glass minus the back wall. He ripped the rest of his clothes off, excited to try it out.

Nasir had been sitting in the kitchen for about ten minutes when it hit him, Agron was naked in his shower. When would it be a better time to catch him off guard and “coach” him a little more.

He had removed all his clothing when he walked into the bathroom, the shower was fogged but he could see Agron’s perfect form fairly clearly. He had his back turned to him as he soaped his chest, Nasir took his hair out of it’s confines and entered. 

Agron turned around feeling the cold air, “Nasir, Unless you all of a sudden ran into money trouble and need to conserve water, I am able to handle myself in the shower.” Agron gave him a dimpled smile, taking the situation in playful stride.

It wasn’t until Nasir shoved him into the wall of the shower that he realized Nasir didn’t join him to get clean. “Nasir… what are you doing?” There was a minor hint of intrigue in his voice, single eyebrow raised in question

“Let’s just say I’m preparing you for events ahead,” Nasir’s hair hung wet around his face, water streaming down it, he slicked it back away from intervening his next move, the length waved around the base of his collar bones. Agron still had his back to the wall, eyes following as Nasir walked up to him and pressed his body into him. 

He had no idea where Nasir was going with this but it was decidedly to late to back out now, might as well sit back and enjoy. It seemed like one of his “training” sessions any way, one he was not going to let himself fail.

Nasir forcefully grabbed Agron’s chin, mashing his mouth to his own, his tongue lapping against the other in blind aggression. Agron brought his hands up placing them on Nasir’s neck tangling in his hair as they made out. This time neither stopped their moans, simply caught in the moment. Nasir had his hands just below Agron's collar bones, tracing the scar on his chest, he made a mental note to ask about it when they weren't in such a compromising position.

He continued a path down Agron’s body, fingered dragging over the firm muscles beneath them. He reached the trail of hair leading to his real destination, pausing his action a moments before grasping the object he desired.

Agron’s dick hardened at the touch of his experienced hand, Nasir felt a strong tug at his hair as Agron groaned into his mouth. Once the flesh had grown to full length he began trailing wet kisses down his torso, until he was inches away from his hips.

Nasir couldn’t remember the last time he saw a dick that looked as amazing as Agron's, long thick shaft with a cut head, curving slightly upwards. He placed one hand on the wall behind Agron, wrapping the other around the base of Agron's cock, bringing his tongue out to tease the head. 

“Oh fuck,” Agron tilted his head back against the wall, hands finding their way back to Nasir’s hair. Without warning Nasir swallowed his length whole, deep throating him effortlessly. He looked down to see full lips around the base of his cock, Nasir looked up at him catching him staring, he thought he could almost see a faint smile as Nasir bobbed his head up and down.

Saxa had been great at head but it was nothing in comparison to what Nasir was doing to him right now. It hadn’t even been five minutes and he already was on edge, trying his best not to just cum right there.

He had it under control until Nasir stated humming, the vibrations caused his body to tingle with pleasure. He didn’t even have time to give warning before his deep moans echoed in the stall. He shook slightly while trying to regain his breath, Nasir stood up placing his hands on Agron’s shoulders pushing down on them.

“That is exactly how I expect you to act when the camera is on you, now get on your fucking knees and return the favor.” The way Nasir commanded him made Agron feel he wanted to do nothing else, thusly dropping to the floor.

Dear god now what, he was face to face with Nasir’s penis and had no idea where to go from there. He hadn’t really looked at many other that his own, but he knew big when he saw it. It was actually pretty similar to his, but the skin was lightly tanned as the rest of Nasir was.

He took the head in his mouth using his tongue to run along the bottom of the shaft experimentally, a moan spilled out of Nasir’s mouth, urging him to go on.

Agron began to try things he knew he enjoyed, hollowing out his cheeks, he must have been doing something right because Nasir’s hips started to buck uncontrollably.

Before he knew what had happen Nasir pushed him off, his orgasm reaching it’s peak and spilling all over the floor and himself. 

“Keep what we just did in mind on your first shoot, you can thank me when you get paid.” 

They both fell into a comfortable silence as they cleaned up and got ready for the event. Agron felt amazingly relaxed with all that had just happened, probably due to his long awaited dry spell being over, regardless this whole acting gay thing was doable. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

The party was packed with beautiful people everywhere, women wearing tiny dresses and stilettos, men in tight fitted shirts and designer jeans. Agron felt extremely under dressed, with his favorite black beanie on top his head, old band tee and he was sure his jeans had a big hole in the knee. Nasir on the other hand fit right in, skin tight black jeans and white t-shirt that was mildly see-through in the florescent lighting. 

Nasir took hold of his hand dragging him through the crowd, “Come here, there are some people you should meet.” He brought him to where two hulking men were having a drink, deep in conversation.

They both glanced over as Nasir walked up to them, “Crixus, Spartacus, this is Agron. Brand new addition to our world, yours especially. Agron, these are some old friends of the business, they were gay for pay before the term even existed.” They all laughed, Agron could tell these three had known each other for awhile.

“Great to meet you Agron, welcome to the industry where everyone is gay for the right price.” Agron just met Spartacus but he already like the charismatic man. Crixus didn’t say anything just eyed him up and down giving him a forced smile. 

Nasir excused himself leaving them to continue talking, he spotted two friendly faces waving him over to the corner they were standing in.

“Nasir! It has been ages since we last seen each other! I‘ve missed your presence on set dearly. ” A pretty, dark skinned girl wrapped her arms tight around him in an excited hug.

“Naevia it really has been too long, I’ve had my hands full with other priorities.”

“I can see that, I wouldn’t want to go to work either if I walked in with someone who looked like that.” The freckled girl standing beside Naevia piped up, staring at Agron who was still talking with Spartacus.

“Oh no Mira, I came with him, we however are not together. He has been recently signed to Raging Stallion as our new resident straight man, I am his mentor if you will.”

Mira’s face lit up with a predatory grin, ”Waste no time then! Make some much needed introductions.”

“I’m sure Spartacus would not be pleased if you were to be swept away so quickly by another, you're probably not his type anyway.” Nasir’s face flushed with sudden warmth, a strong pull of possessiveness washed over him. 

He had no idea why he was so quick to try and deter Mira from Agron, she was a fantastic person, smart, attractive, and had quite the sense of humor. He settled on the fact that Mira would interfere with Agron's progress, there was no way he was feeling jealous, that would be ridiculous.

“Spartacus and I are in a open relationship, why be monogamous when there are people who look as good as your date available. Besides, I am delightful what man would say no.” She left towards where the other group were standing, Nasir could see her pull Agron into a hug as they made introductions.

“Are you feeling well? You look like your about to pass out.” Damn Naevia and her female intuition.

“I just need a drink, can not be wallflowers all night, come on.” He plastered a smile to his face and poured himself a stiff concoction of different liquors, downing it quickly, bringing Naevia with him to find other people to mingle with.

 

\--------------------------------

 

It had been a couple hours since he had last seen Agron, with each drink he found himself caring less and less about where he had disappeared off too. He’s was surprised when he bumped into Mira dancing with Spartacus absent Agron.

“Agron, he was with you earlier but no more?” 

“He went to go find you at least an hour ago, for a straight guy he acted fairly disinterested in me.” She pouted turning back to Spartacus, leaving Nasir to go locate him.

He found Agron cornered by a few male porn stars who were trying their best to flirt with the obviously drunk man. Agron spotted him in an instant, grabbing him as soon as he was within arms reach and pulled him in for a long kiss. 

“This is the one I was talking to you about! Y’know, the boyfriend.” The guys frowned, dispersing into the crowd, not willing to put up with a taken man.

Nasir was still reeling from the kiss, mouth slightly agape in confusion. Agron had his arm around his shoulders bringing their foreheads together, “You came at the perfect time, they didn’t believe me when I said I was straight. I was sure they were about to claw my clothes off, I know how women must feel now.”

“What did you expect? Leave out fresh meat, expect dogs.” Nasir gave a cheeky grin.

“I should be offended however with the amount of alcohol I’ve consumed all I really want to do is kiss everyone, a fickle creature Tequila is.” Agron swayed into Nasir, arm still around him.

“Maybe it’s best I get you outside for some fresh air, before you let that Tequila meet the floor.”

Nasir walked him to a hammock that had been set in a far corner of the back yard, only to be pulled down into it as Agron laid down.

“Well, isn’t this the most romantic scenario, two drunk porn stars cuddling in a hammock,” Nasir’s sarcasm was muffled as Agron grabbed his chin and kissed him.

The kisses were slow, tasting heavily of the alcohol that was causing them to occur. Their stubble scratching at each others faces as they made out. Agron’s big arms were wrapped tightly around him, Nasir’s shirt rode up as his hands made their way up his back.

That’s when Nasir could feel it, the small beginnings of something cracking under his cool interior. A tiny whisper of things he hadn’t let himself feel for a long time. 

 

\--------------------------------

 

Agron awoke in the morning to the sun screaming at his eyes, his head seemed to be hosting a dance party with the hard throbbing and ringing in his ears. He was spooning something, someone. Their warm body pressed to his chest, ass nestled in his crotch, with long dark hair splayed over his arm. Fuck the gods, had he slept with someone last night?

He hardly remembered anything after talking to Spartacus for a bit the men had challenged him to a drinking game, one he apparently lost. He worried about moving his arm, not wanting to wake the stranger it was wrapped around. He only shifted a fraction when the figure started to move, turning their head to look at the person behind them.

“Nasir? Fuck, I had though I got with some porn star.”

Nasir looked at him precariously, causing Agron to rethink his statement, “Unless… we… did?”

“Don’t sound so concerned, many would kill to have a go at me. You can breathe easy knowing I would not have let you in my pants if you had tried.” Nasir was grumpy to say the least, his hangover not helping him in wanting to strike the man who's body still cuddled him .

Nasir picked up Agron’s arm and dropped it behind him as he stood, no longer wanting to be in such close quarters. He knew he shouldn’t be short with Agron, his drunken excursion had maybe just ruffled his feathers more then he would’ve liked to admit. 

“Let’s go before the others wake and put us to work cleaning this mess up.” His softened tone had under lying hints of an apology.

For the first time, Nasir no longer knew who had the control.


	7. Two's Company, Three's A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is slowly working it's way to hit the fan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! I am so sorry for how long this took, my computer had a meltdown and i haven't been able to type anything up! I will try and keep my updates more frequent, or when ever I can steal my rommates laptop haha

The two left the house without words, paths separated with needs to go to their own places. Agron could feel a shift in Nasir, what that shift was he had no clue. He must have done something fairly extreme in his drunken stupor to get a rise out of the smaller man. He would find a way to draw him out of this new funk... eventually.

When Agron arrived home, the apartment was seemly empty. Once again luck was on his side for he would not have to deal with his brother while a hangover remained ever present. All he wanted was to eat the entire kitchen in hopes it would stop the pounding in his head, just as he placed himself down at the table a commotion could be heard from the bedroom. 

He didn't even have time to remove himself from the kitchen when a nude Duro and Auctus fell onto the table where he sat, making out like two horny teenagers. They were oblivious to the third party in the room who currently was trying to remain unnoticed and plot escape from the corner.

Is this what they did when he wasn't home?! He ate at this table often, only the gods knew how many times Duro and Auctus had defiled it. With no other option Agron crept under the table praying they would take "business" elsewhere. 

The table shook like there was an earthquake, at that instant he wished for nothing more than that to be happening instead. He made a move toward the other end when the table shifted, startling him. His head cracked the bottom of his wooden prison with a thud, the movement above ceased immediately.

Duro's head peaked under the table, face going crimson at the discovery below. "Jupiter's cock, what the fuck are you doing Agron? It’s so nice of you to join us, although I wish you would have informed me. I would have dressed for the occasion more appropriately or at all for that matter."He removed himself from the not so great hiding place, keeping his eyes anywhere but his brother and Auctus who did what they could to conceal their naked flesh.

A strong air of discomfort settled over the trio as they stood in the kitchen, Agron opened his mouth to say something to lift the feeling but Auctus got to it first. “You single handedly have ruined my enjoyment of living here, you pathetic shit. All of Duro’s and my privacy stolen by some self-absorbed ass that needs constant help, as if a child right out of the womb. I do not plan on continuing residing here if you think to stay.”

The distaste Auctus held for him was always apparent but he did not think it to such extent. He knew it would have been in better form to start his apologies; however, his temper had the best of him, “Maybe you should check a room before riding my brother like Seabuscuit, this is a kitchen where normal people eat if you haven’t noticed. I have been in Duro’s life far longer than you, we are blood and if you ask to pick sides you will be sorely mistaken on where his choice lands.”

Auctus shoved him out of the kitchen, “You are denser than originally thought, to blind to see yourself for the burden you’ve become. Not all things revolve around you Agron, realize the mistakes you create before all is lost.” 

It was not Auctus’s words that hurt but Duro’s unusual lack of them, for the entirety of the fight he had not made a sound. “Duro, you agree with him then? I am nothing more than a parasite, infesting your way of living?” He was almost scared for the answer that would follow, if he really felt this way towards him all along.

Duro’s eye shot towards him, “I would never receive you in such regard, your presence has just caused a strain to our relationship. Some take longer to get use to a personality as strong as your own, especially when you make it more difficult than required for them.” 

A disgruntled sigh escaped Auctus’s mouth, his arms cross over his chest, “You walk as if on glass when talking to him Duro, a quality I am finding most irritating.” He gave Agron one last menacing glance before exiting to the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him. 

“I am not going to be the one to make you leave Agron, although I am running out of options fast. You are my brother, but I hold Auctus very near to my heart and do not want to see him so quickly out of my life.” His brother’s back was slumped, brown eyes glassy with emotion. 

The choice was made for him, “I could not ask you to do that, it’s about time I found a place of my own and stand on my own feet without you as my crutch.” There was no way he would be able to afford a place of his own; nevertheless, he would not cause his brother anymore strife. He gathered what he had keeping the conversation light with Duro, he left without another word to Auctus.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Nasir’s phone rung relentlessly for the last few hours, though he didn’t bother checking who was calling he had a feeling it could only be one person. Eventually he would have to answer; it didn’t look like he would get the clue to stop anytime soon.

“What Agron? What could be so important that you would feel it necessary to phone me a hundred times?” Irritation laid on thick to make a point, he was in no mood to deal with the other man right now. “Can I stay with you? Just for a few days till I figure some things out, I promise you won’t even know I’m there.”

The plea although convincing was not what he needed at the moment, he had planned on avoiding Agron as much as possible for the next few days until he could shake the strange feelings the other man produced. He found himself agreeing before his mind could do the catching up to his mouth however, “A few days, that is it. I have no intention in taking in a stray, once you have one you end up with ten.”

The glass of his bedroom window panged, Agron smiling on the other side of it phone still to his ear, “Thank the gods you said yes or this could have been more awkward then it already is.” Nasir opened the door leading to the patio, not waiting for Agron to enter the room before he made his way out of it.

Agron sensed Nasir’s attitude darken with him back in his presence, he still could not figure out what he had done to bring the mood upon him. Though everyone grew tired of him eventually, Nasir remained his only friend considering the earlier events this morning.

He had always been terrible at making people feel better, anytime Saxa threw a fit he would buy her something or in the case that didn’t work he fucked her senseless. In the scheme of things they never worked long, just a temporary fix and it would take a little more than flowers to repair this.

Nasir was standing in the kitchen when he found him, head propped up by his hand as he read through what looked like a script. He crept up behind him encircling his hands around Nasir’s waist, placing his head on his back. He felt the shorter man tense under his body, “My apologies for whatever I may have done last night, I meant no harm.”

He was glad Agron could not view his face, the composure he usually held abandoned him the moment those arms wrapped around his body. Agron nuzzled his head against Nasir’s back repeating and array of I’m sorrys, he had no clue this closeness was part of the problem. 

Nasir would have to pull his shit together, a few days and Agron would be out of his hair. He frequently faked attraction for many scenes in porn, whos to say he couldn’t fake not having feelings for the oaf who was on him like a backpack.  
Agron wasn’t even that attractive, he swallowed that last thought when he turned to face him, “All is forgiven, perhaps you stay away from Tequila for a while though.” Agron beam pulling Nasir tight to him, “You have my word, to celebrate our reconciliation how about we properly try out that hot tub of yours.” He ran off into the house, presumably to change.

Excellent… because a clothed Agron wasn't bad enough, now he had to deal with him in nothing but fitted shorts. Drowning never had seemed like such a pleasant choice until now. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

Agron had been talking for a few hours, about what Nasir wasn’t exactly sure. The beads of water running down Agron’s chest were much more of an interesting subject. He knew bringing out a bottle of champagne to drink was not the best of ideas; however the glass was the only thing distracting his hands.

Unfortunately for him when he went to place the glass down he missed the railing, causing the glass to shatter on the ground below along with his self-restraint. It only took a few minutes before Nasir’s hand touched the scar on Agron’s chest, vaguely aware of how close his body was to Agron’s. 

“I never paid much mind towards this, how did it happen?” Agron placed his hand over the area in question where Nasir’s hand still lay, he looked to be deep in thought. “Years ago some psycho attacked me, he stabbed me missing my heart by a few millimeters, I almost didn’t make it.” He trailed off perturbed by the memory.

Nasir’s own heart tugged at the story, Agron could not have been so lucky. His face scrunched in sympathy; however Agron answered with laughter, “I wish you were in my shoes at this very moment to see your face. I was born with a heart condition; the scar is from surgery not a stab wound.”

Nasir hit him hard in the side, “What the hell is wrong with you? If this is what you find humorous you should stop while you’re ahead.” Agron had a ridiculous grin, “You’ve been so sour today I wanted to see if you carried room for other emotions.”

He did not meet Agron’s eyes, embarrassed the he took notice of his behavior, “I drank enough yesterday to intoxicate that entire party, excuse me for not being in brighter spirits with unexpected company.” Nasir kept his eyes down cast, until he felt two strong hands begin to massage his shoulders.

“You are right, what kind of roommate would I be if I didn’t take care of my dear friend who suffers from a hangover.” Agron worked his hands over the tight muscles of Nasir’s back and neck. He sighed over the heat and pressure, part of him screamed to make it stop, the other fell deeper into ecstasy.  
This could only end badly for him; the growing erection in his shorts further confirmed the thought. He shifted out of Agron’s grasp, “Your first shoot is tomorrow, its best we end our night early.” At that being said he leap out of the water and was inside without even as much of a look back to Agron, tomorrow would prove to be a long day.

 

\------------------------------------

 

If looks could kill, Nasir was sure Agron’s scene partner would have combusted by now. He convinced himself that he came along to the shoot for moral support and to make sure the scene went well. In reality he wanted to scope out who Agron worked with, he was a fairly unknown actor but he was quite attractive. Short blonde hair, light blue eyes and a tall lean body that didn’t quit. There went all the hopes of Agron being paired with an ugly old porn star.

Agron’s cool exterior shone throughout the room, his charismatic nature making him the focus of everyone’s attentions. Had it not been for the nervous glances shot his way, he would have thought Agron completely comfortable. 

“Someone looks awfully grumpy, upset you are not the one preforming?” Naevia stood behind him, idly playing with his hair. “I have my ass on the line, if he does not meet expectations I am screwed; not in the way I enjoy either.” He’d become exceptionally good at lying to everyone, especially himself.

Naevia tutted pulling him close, “If he is a quarter the actor you are, there will be nothing of concern. He has been graced with the best teacher he could have asked for, it’s porn not the Grammy’s and he will do fine. Fetch him for me; he is due for the make-up chair in ten.” He frowned when she left; Naevia gave much needed support without even knowing it. He was extremely glad she would be doing the make-up for this shoot.

Agron was talking to his scene partner when Nasir came to grab him; he had no problem removing him from the conversation. “Agron, you are wanted in make-up. I would like to go over the scene as well.”  
“Oh, we were just in the middle of going over it together. I have that all covered, or uncovered I would think to be the proper term.” The blond whose name he didn’t care to know quipped as he stroked Agron’s arm. Nasir forced a smile, “He is still wanted in make-up, unless you have the tools to accomplish what is needed hidden in those tiny briefs you’re wearing.”

The other actor stopped touching Agron’s arm and shot Nasir a dirty look, “Well Agron, I look forward to seeing all of you later.” He winked as he turned, walking off to the set. “I never realized how aggressive men are when flirting, do I sound like that?” Agron sounded mildly concerned at the idea.

Nasir rolled his eyes and gave a toothy smile, secretly he was pleased with the fact Agron didn’t seem to enjoy the blondes attention. “You are of a different kind then the likes of him, no need to concern yourself. Naevia requested me to have you in her chair five minutes ago; she will have my head if we are any later.” 

Mira lounged in the make-up chair chatting away to Naevia when they entered the room, “Fancy seeing you here, do you come often?” Mira giggled rising off the chair to hug Nasir and Agron. “Is Spartacus here for a shoot as well, or did you decide to pester everyone on your day off?”

She smacked him playfully, “If you must know Spartacus does have a few scenes today, but that’s not why I’m here. My special talents have been called upon, and Naevia always loves a little extra help.” Mira bumped her hip into the darker skinned girl.

The two girls fawned over Agron, using different brushes and powders to make him camera ready. “If you stopped moving around we would finish quicker, it is just make-up not anthrax.” Naevia had patience for days, but Agron was beginning to wear on her last nerve.

“Apologies I am not used to this, I am a tad nervous for what follows the preparation. I’m not so certain I’m as ready for this as originally thought.” Naevia shared a look with Nasir, “Don’t be stupid, you’re getting paid to get your rocks off. All you have to do is show up with an erection and look like you’re writhing in pleasure.”

“That is what I fear, what if I can’t get hard? Difficult to fake enjoyment when your dick doesn’t take part.”

Mira’s head perked up a sly smile taking over her face, “That’s what fluffers are for, believe me with my help none of the actors have trouble.” Nasir grimaced at the idea of Mira’s hands all over Agron; he would have to think fast lest he be witness to her words put into action. “What if I were to be your scene partner? You are much more comfortable with me, there would be less pressure.” 

“That’s absurd Nasir, you only work in feature films, not small shoots that are only put the internet. They wouldn’t pay your normal rate, it wouldn’t be worth it.” Mira said it matter of factly, she wasn’t incorrect in what she said; however Nasir did not like the other options.

“It would be for the sake of a friend, I see no harm in aiding him on his first shoot. Better than that blond they picked out for him.” The last part told a little too much of his jealousy, Nasir hoped they wouldn’t pick up on it.

Agron’s body relaxed in the chair, “You have no clue to how much more at ease I would feel if it were you, instead of some stranger who tried to slip his number into my pants.” The confirmation was all Nasir needed, in a blink he talked to the director to have him put into the shoot opposed to the other actor. The benefit to having been in the industry for a few years, he often got what he wanted.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The scenes layout was fairly typical, they were football players getting changed in the locker room and things would take a steamy turn. Nasir scoffed at how cheesy the idea was, but he was not complaining when he saw Agron walk out in his football gear. The tight pants hugged the curves of his firm ass and the thick black lines on his upper cheeks made his green eyes seem brighter.

Agron took his position at one of the lockers, taking off his clothes painfully slow. Nasir was beginning to question if this was a smart move on his part, if he was the one ready to do this. He walked out of the shower area in nothing but a towel, his breath hitched in his chest when Agron’s gaze followed him out of it. Eyes licking over his exposed body, just at a look his erection strained under the towel.

He moved to stand at the lockers, “You played a good game out there, how would you like a reward?” He placed his hand over Agron’s clothed cock; he could feel it twitch in excitement under his grasp. “If I knew a few touchdowns gave results like this, I would have scored sooner.”

Nasir had no time to give an answer before Agron pushed his body into the lockers behind them, hands forcefully at his collar bones to make sure he couldn’t move. Agron captured his lips, the height difference caused Nasir to stand on his tiptoes and tilt his head. He never would get sick of Agron kissing him or the feeling of his rock hard body shoved on his own.

Agron took the lead by removing the towel wrapped around Nasir’s waist, then sinking to his knees. Nasir’s head hit the lockers with a clang as Agron licked the tip of his penis less experimentally then the first time he had done it. His mouth slide up and down the length, the suction and warmth was driver Nasir insane. The loud moans emitting from his mouth echoed in the studio, his whole body tingled with pleasure.

His stomach muscles went taut with feelings of orgasm; before he came he pulled Agron up by his hair to kiss him again, tongues fighting for dominance in each other’s mouth. Nasir almost ripped the pants Agron still wore off his body, his cock bounced from the confines of the restricting clothing. Agron laid down on the bench to the side of them, giving Nasir full access to do what he wanted. 

Nasir straddled the bench closing one hand around the base of Agron’s dick, the other found way to his own throbbing cock. The head of Agron’s penis already leaked precum without much effort, Nasir dragged his tongue along the underside of the shaft before encasing his mouth around the head. Agron’s muscled thighs clamped around Nasir’s body urging him to continue, they shook slightly around him as Agron drew in heavy breaths. 

It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on the task he was preforming, due to his own orgasm reaching its peak. He faintly heard Agron moan something about being almost there but he was too deep in his own orgasm to react. Streams of semen shot on his chest and face, he usually hated when it got on his face, with it being Agron’s he didn’t really care. 

He stayed for a few seconds trying to regain normal breathing, catching Agron’s eyes with his own. They both smiled, enjoying the moment they were sharing. A unwanted voice broke the silence, “Agron, you have proven yourself to be quite the actor, if I didn’t know you favored cunt I would think you batted for the other team. We should discuss you being put into a few more movies.” Ben walked onto the set, wrinkled face pulling into what could be considered a smile.

It had escaped Nasir’s mind that they had been filming this entire time, so lost in Agron he forgot the large group of people in the room. He stepped away from the bench quickly  
grabbing a towel to clean the both of them up. Ben took Agron of the set as soon as he was clean and robed, Nasir watched the two leave. 

Nasir sense of what was real and what was acting was becoming more fogged then the mirror in the locker room. He was falling hard and didn’t know if he would be able to stop.


	8. Anything For A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo another chapter, didn't keep you lovelies waiting too long this time :p
> 
> I seriously love all your wonderful feedback, and enjoy talking to my readers you guys are fantastic.
> 
> To reward you I bring you Nagron sex!

Ben left Agron sitting in his office for at least twenty minutes, claiming he needed to retrieve a few things for their impromptu meeting. Though Agron had been in his office a few times, his discomfort of it grew the more he found himself seated in the stark white room. The ticking of the clock was starting to drive him insane and the fact that Nasir was not with him for support only increased the uneasiness.

He winced when he heard the click of the door closing, signaling Ben's presence back into the room. "You have caused me to drop any worries of you thriving with this company Agron. I have not seen chemistry like that since Nasir was involved with another actor back when he first entered porn.” Ben smirked as he reminisced.

Strange that Nasir had never mentioned the fact he dated a fellow porn star, “He is a great teacher, if it were not for him your words would be very different. I did not think I could do what was asked of me, but I find myself comfortable with him.” He put as much emphasis on the word “him” as possible; it was difficult enough to perform with another man he knew, he couldn’t imagine with someone else.

All Agron wanted was for Ben to reach his point so he could leave, but Ben enjoyed taking up his time, “Nasir’s talents are an asset to us, I think it would be clever choice to keep you two in pairing roles. Which brings me to why you are here, we are shooting a large film with only big names; however, given what I just witnessed I want you to be in it.” 

Agron’s eyes went wide, “As I understood I was to be in less severe productions… for a while at least. I would have no idea on how to prepare for a role such as that.” There was no way Ben would take that for an answer, Agron could read it all over his face.

“I had a hunch you might have some reservations about it, which is why I wrote a check for the shoot you just finished. It would be in your favor to consider the idea, see what I have to offer.” He pushed the envelope across the table, impatiently waiting for a response. 

The check was for two thousand dollars, Ben had to be mistaken, “I may still be new to this industry but I know this over steps my worth for one scene.” He slid the check back across the table; he had never seen that much on a check for two weeks of pay in construction it had to be another trap.

“Think of it as an investment on my part, I am willing to pay more up front for a bigger pay out. There is a lot more money to be made for you, if chance is taken.” Agron still was wary of Ben’s intentions; however, if his offer stood true he would be making more money in a couple videos then he had over the last few years. 

“You make it hard to say no when the offer is so great,” Of course he caved he was left absent choice, Nasir would not house him forever and the money was unfortunately too tempting. He was sick of having to rely on other people to live, he would have to suck it up… literally. 

A large script dropped on the table, “I am pleased that I’ve been of able property to persuade you. Raging Stallion has been working on this for a while, all we needed was a perfect cast. I want you to mesmerize this with Nasir; the two of you have crucial roles. We start shooting Monday and I expect you to be ready by then.” 

Agron would have disputed the three day time limit for learning the script, but Ben had been done with the conversation as soon as he got the answer he wanted. Agron was shooed out of the office not too much longer after he’d been given the script, his stomach flipped with nervousness; all he wanted to do was talk to Nasir. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Nasir had gone home immediately after Agron was whisked away, Naevia tried to catch him on the way out but he slipped past her grasp. Naevia had a special talent of getting him to talk regardless of him wanting to tell her or not. He didn’t know what to tell himself, not to mention Naevia. Besides who knew what Ben possibly could be talking to Agron about, there was no way he was going to hang around to find out. He didn’t notice Agron walk on to the deck where he had been chain smoking for the past hour, that was until the cigarette in his hand was stolen.

“Since when did you smoke? Such a nasty habit, it does however explain your stature. Though I can’t blame you after the mind blowing orgasm I gave you earlier.” Agron said this as he took a drag from the cigarette with a smirk on his face. The white smoke billowed out of his mouth, whisping in the space around him.

The supposed nasty habit looked much sexier on Agron; however, it did not stop Nasir from snatching it back, “It is only an occasional habit, one I was taking most pleasure in before your interruption. As orgasms go, I‘ve had better in my dreams.” Secretly he was glad for the intrusion and he didn’t want to think about the orgasm lest he stir his cock. “What did Ben want anyways? Did he stand pleased with your first performance?”

Agron laughed, “That would be an understatement, he gave me a script for the both of us to have ready in three days. I’m too nervous to look at it alone, he looked too excited in handing it to me.” Nasir inwardly groaned, Ben had been a witness to Agron exceeding original expectations. He would put him in more extreme scenes to further promote him in the industry; he could only imagine what the script held.

Agron stared at him abnormally, a kind of look that said he wouldn’t like what was about to come out of his mouth, “Ben mentioned you dated another actor, but it’s not something you ever broke word of. Who was he?” Nasir face burned taken off guard by the topic, his past relationship was something he preferred to fully disregard.

“He is nothing of importance, and I would like to keep him that way.” He took the script out of Agron’s hand and went inside to read it. A nerve had been struck and he did not plan on having the wound be further irritated by discussing his past with Agron. 

The person in question had been out of his life for a while but the thought still caused a sting, Nasir at one time fell hard for the other actor when he freshly turned eighteen and made his way into porn.

Julian was something out of a magazine editorial, all muscle, with a chiseled jaw and cock of a size. Nasir didn’t stand a change against his endless good looks and charm, blinded by the façade of it all. He had originally taken Nasir under his wing showing him the ins and outs of the industry, but within a year Nasir had been deemed old news and was cast aside for a “better model”. He promised himself never again would he succumb to another man, and perhaps that why he fought so hard to deny any glimmer of feeling towards Agron.

“I did not mean to cause any offence with choice of subject, curiosity gets the best of me.” Agron stood at the end of the couch where Nasir huffily placed himself, “It is simply a shadow that looms over me from my past, and that is where it belongs, in my past.” He smiled patting the space beside him, “Don’t make me read through this alone, your ass is in it too.” No point in sulking when there was “work” to be done.

The script was overly indulgent to put it in the mildest terms, Nasir had worked in crazy productions but this was something else. The title read “GLADIATORS: Slavery has never looked this good.” Its pages were filled with beefy men fucking everyone in sight, Agron was in quite a few scenes being cast as one of the main actors. Most of the scenes involved them together with Nasir cast as a head slave, the thought of him being fucked by Agron dressed as a sweaty gladiator made his pulse quicken.

Agron shifted uncomfortably on the sofa the more they red into the script, for his second role Ben asked a lot of the straight male. Nasir reached out leaving his hand on Agron’s arm, “This is a big part for you and will either make or break you in the industry. It is only going to become more extreme the deeper you fall into it.” He wanted to sound comforting but there wasn’t much to say, it would be up to Agron how he chose to play his cards.

“Your coaching has brought me farther then I thought possible, boundaries are old news and the shoot is the least of my worries. Today was draining and my bed calls me.” Agron got off the couch, he seemed confident enough but Nasir still himself not completely convinced, a theory that was soon to be proven.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Nasir had been in a light, dreamless sleep when he heard the faintest sound of tapping on his door. He didn’t move from his position on the bed unsure if he was imagining the noise, until heard the sound again this time a little louder. In reaching the door he could almost fell Agron’s presence on the other side before he opened it. 

Agron looked restless with a small pout accompanying the feeling, “Never have I questioned my ability in the bedroom, but tonight I can’t think of anything else. How am I to perform in front of a camera while doing something I have not yet done?”

Nasir was empathetic to Agron’s situation, it had been difficult as a gay man to have anal sex on camera the first few times. “Ben unfortunately has a habit of pushing limits, he cares for the money not how he gets it. You have three days to voice your worries with me, take time to ask what you need.” Nasir leaned his head on the door, eating up the shirtless man in front of him.

“I knew you would say that, it’s part of the reason I am standing here at two in the morning. I cannot have my first time with a man on camera, I need to try before Monday and you’re the only one I can turn too.”

Nasir choked on nothing, had Agron just asked to fuck him? Sure they were scene partners but this was different, he was different. The way Agron’s green eyes stared at him so expectantly made it hard to deny the man, “If that is what you desire of me then I will be of aid, I will guide you as I always do.” His grin hid the true worry he felt, he wasn’t sure he would be able to continue lying to himself after the events that were about to proceed.

Agron’s bare skin touched his clothed body as his personal space was invaded, Nasir stared at the plane of Agron’s broad chest and shoulders. His chin tilted up by a force not of his own, Agron’s fingers having a strong hold of the area. The kiss that was placed to his lips sweet and gone in an instant, leaving him wanting more, “Gratitude.” Agron’s voiced sounded huskier than normal, filled with lust or maybe just sleep.

Nasir couldn’t focus on anything, just the small contact of Agron’s fingers lingering on his chin that applied a small amount of pressure to direct his head to the side. His neck left unprotected from the mouth that attached to the revealed skin, Agron started by peppering feathery kisses over his neck and collar bones. His lips settled a on the side of his throat, lightly sinking his teeth into the sensitive area causing a gasp from Nasir. Agron kept his mouth latched to his neck kissing and sucking as he led them towards the bed, using his body to direct him to where he wanted him.

The back of his knees hit the bed sending his body backward on to the mattress, Nasir peeled off the shirt he was wearing and discarded it on the floor propping himself on his elbows waiting for the next move. Agron stood at the end of the bed hesitating for a moment before removing the boxers he wore, only to maneuver himself over top Nasir. With one knee in between his legs and his hands on either side of him, his naked form pressed to Nasir’s. 

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck bringing him down to meet his lips again, body aching with the need for contact. Agron lips moved with his, their breath mingling as his tongue slid into Nasir’s mouth. 

Agron broke the kiss, grabbing the waist band of Nasir’s boxers to rid him of the remaining clothing. The cold air sent shivers throughout his body when it hit his naked flesh, Agron stopped his actions completely, clueless of what to do next. 

“Bedside table, you will find what you need in there,” Nasir was breathless and they hadn’t even began the main event. Agron drew out a small bottle of lube, “Am I too… prepare you as I would a woman?” It was almost cute to see the always confident man act so unsure of a simple act, Nasir merely nodded words failing him at the moment.

He winced at the initial intrusion of Agron’s lubricated finger, it had been ages since he last bottomed. With the sheer size of Agron’s dick he would need a lot more preparation, but Agron was determined gradually entering another finger. The feeling slowly shifted to tiny shocks of pleasure, Nasir had no patience to wait any longer switching their position so he was on top.

His ass hovered above Agron’s hardened cock after coating it with lube, “You have to withhold from going too quickly when you first enter, an ass is much tighter then a cunt.” Agron didn’t look to be paying attention, eyes trained to the hand that led his dick to its destination.  
It took a few tries before the head entered the tight ring of muscle, he willed his body to relax against the force, pausing to get accustom to the size. Agron moaned with the sensation, hands grabbing Nasir’s hips to steady him, squeezing hard enough to cause bruises. Nasir’s brought himself all the way down hissing at the pressure, he felt the slight buck of Agron’s hips and sign he couldn’t wait long to start fucking him.

He rose up till just the head remained, bringing it back down agonizingly slow partially due to the pain and to drive Agron crazy. It must have tipped him off the edge Agron flipped them again and his hands dug into Nasir’s thighs as he quickened the pace. The pain dissipated with each powerful thrust, deep moans and heavy breaths drown out all the other sounds.

Agron fucked as an animal guttural and raw, for one who had never fucked in the ass before he was doing an amazing job. Nasir brought a hand to give attention to his painfully hard cock pumping to meet Agron’s pace, the other hand remained tangled in the sheets. He didn’t even need to touch himself, the pure pleasure of Agron inside of him could have caused him to reach release alone.

The way the Agron was groaning told of his impending orgasm, Nasir’s muscled clenched at the thought pleasure sweeping through him like a wave. His semen went all over his stomach and Agron who presently still was fucking the shit out of him. A few more thrusts and he came accompanied with a slew of “fucks,” collapsing his body on top of Nasir.

They both cleaned up and tried to regain a normal breathing pattern, Agron laid back down on the bed leaving space for Nasir. “If I only knew how satisfying fucking an ass was before, I wasted years on cunt when I could have had both! At least with the more adventurous of women that is.” Agron laughed at his own words, eyes closed with fatigue.

“I have much more experience in the matter of ass, you would be a fool to ever turn from it again.” Nasir dropped down on the bed, making light of what just happen although he mind was racing. The other gave no answer already consumed with sleep, leaving Nasir alone with his thoughts.

Nasir lost track of time, he knew it grew late because he could see outside brighten in colour the sun making its way to the sky. He had spent the last few hours losing himself slowly as he traced the lines of Agron’s sleeping face, careful not to stir the other man. He was even more handsome when the stress of the day left his face, features soft and euphoric. The soothing sound of his steady breathing filled the room, Nasir almost could fall asleep to it.

This entire time he thought he was the one with all the power, smartly making his moves in order to gain the upper hand with Agron all for some extra money. However, without him noticing Agron had slipped the rug from underneath him, totally absent clue of the control he had. 

Though he tried to ignore the feeling, it was there whether he liked it or not.


	9. Blurred Lines: I know you want it(Part A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of Nagron my deepest apologies for the horribly long hiatus on this story! I have been terribly busy with work having to travel across for conventions and working looong days. Most of my free time has been spent sleeping and I pretty much only have time to write while I am on the plane.
> 
> Good news is I don't have any more shows until November and have a normal work schedule for October and plan on updating with (hopefully) a few chapters the month. As well as some of you know my laptop was pretty badly broken, however it has now been fixed!
> 
> A big thanks to all the lovely readers who stuck by this story even though most of you figured I died, haha. I really appreciate all the amazing comments I have been receiving on this story, some great ones to help improve the story as well. Any time you want to chat please message me on tumblr or what have you, your feedback is amazing!
> 
> Note this is just part A, I have part B partially written. I wanted to put it out all together but you guys have waited too long for something!
> 
> Cheers!  
> Kristie

Sun beams peaked through the cracks of the half open blinds, their warmth tickled Nasir out of the deep sleep he had eventually let take over him. All the tension seeped out of his body as he stretched; he hadn’t felt this relaxed in months, the benefit to a good nights fuck.

Nasir smiled into the pillow at the memories of last night and automatically swung his arm out in search of his bedmate; however, the space lay void of the body he so casually seeked. He sat up quickly pushing the loose hair out of his eyes that darted around the room, ended up back to the empty sheets beside him. He chewed his bottom lip panic gradually finding its way through him, sure the sex had been great but what if the morning light had brought some concerning revelations for Agron. 

He could easily have woken up freaked out by the events that took place, at the end of the day he was straight, right? He cursed himself for not thinking more clearly of the consequences, Nasir knew he had been slipping, forgetting the real reason Agron was introduced into his life. How did he loose his will power completely, loose his head so quickly? Removing the sheets from his legs now seemed to be a much heavier task with the weight of forming regrets on his mind.

The sun light gave his tan skin an ethereal glow as it touched his fully exposed body, the bedroom door swung open just as he stood from the bed. Agron walked through wearing one of Nasir’s robes, given their height difference it barely covered him; stopping mid-thigh. His dimples appeared at the sight of a naked bewildered Nasir and motioned for him to take one of the steaming cups of coffee he held.

Nasir’s hands shook slightly as he placed the cup in his hand, he must have still held a look of shock on his face that prompted Agron to speak, “I know, I know. I didn’t ask to borrow your robe, but I’m not yet comfortable walking around your house in the nude as you are.” He wiggled a pointed finger up and down towards Nasir as he took a sip from his coffee.

In all honestly Nasir only half listen to what came out of Agron’s mouth, the robe was just too short on him and the well-muscled thigh that happen to be left uncovered stole all of his attention. “Wait, what?” He finally drew his gaze upwards to Agron’s grinning face, “Suit yourself, I don’t need you to dress up for me. I do however fear that if we stand here much longer the lovely breakfast I slaved over to make will go cold.” He nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen beckoning for Nasir to come with him, clothing optional.

“You, you made me breakfast?” Nasir couldn’t fight back the smile that played on his lips, he had been worried over nothing and here Agron was making him breakfast after spending the night in his bed. “Well, I didn’t make breakfast for you per say, but it would be rude to use your food in your house to make something only for me.” Agron gave him a wink and chuckled before wandering off to the kitchen.

In a blink reality hit Nasir in the face, they were not a couple just two people forced into an interesting situation, nothing more. In a couple days he would have to suck it up and pretend that he saw their relationship exactly how he was supposed to, actors playing a role; regardless if he was no longer acting.

However, the next two days floated by quickly and it became increasingly obvious to Nasir acting as if nothing had changed in him was easier said than done. The other party making it extremely difficult to forget the growing feeling Nasir held for him. Agron’s demeanour had visibly changed from worried and unsure to flirty and bold to the point where the lines of their friendship blurred. With Agron’s constantly in arms reach sharing small touches and questionable gestures, whether it was him whistling at him when he walked into the same room or slapped his ass at any time he bent over. 

For anyone who didn’t know the status of their relationship one would assume they were lovers still in a honeymoon period. Even Nasir began to question where they stood, but he wasn’t going to complain; the attention was gladly appreciated. Agron had decidedly taken over his bedroom, claiming the bed was much more comfortable. Though they always both fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, by the morning Nasir would find arms wrapped around him. With every brush of a hand or secret glance Nasir wanted more of an answer to the question throbbing in his head. Was it only him to hold a flame, or could it be possible he had lit something in Agron.

 

———————————————————————————

 

The day of the shoot came faster than either of them imagined, unfortunately for Nasir there had been no more practicing for it during the two days Agron and him had spent together. Nevertheless, his stomach fluttered with butterflies for what the day would bring. The set was filled with scantily clad men, some of them still in the make-up chair or talking amongst each other scripts in hand. “Ah boys, so glad that you arrived, late, but still here! After you are finished with costumes and make-up we will get started!” Ben whipped back around the corner shouting for Naevia and Mira to get them ready before either of them could process that he had been talking to them in the first place. Agron laid his arm over Nasir’s shoulders tugging a strand of his hair, sarcasm trickled out of his mouth, “I don’t know about you, but I am pretty excited to be shoved into a pair of that leather underwear for hours.” Nasir tilted his head up at the giant, “You forget the purpose of the underwear is for it to be removed, you will be lucky if it remains there for a few minutes.” He stuck his tongue out, the corners of his mouth remaining curled upwards.

A stressed Mira darted towards them snaking a hand around Nasir’s waist to pull him in the direction of her station, “Sorry to break up the love fest but Naevia will lose it if we don’t have the stars finished on time.” Nasir looked back to Agron over his shoulder as he was dragged away shrugging as he laughed at the face he pulled. “Oh, Mira you could have just joined the fest instead of destroying it due to your rampant jealousy!” Mira didn’t turn back around only stuck her middle finger in the air at Agron continuing her path to her make-up chair. 

Shortly after Agron had been whisked away by a fellow crew member to get dolled up, the chair he was led too held a sign reading “LEO COOMBES” in bold letters, “Who the hell is Leo Coombes?” The meek girl who’d been assigned to his preparation gawked at him from behind the brunette hair that hung partially in her face, “Um, yo-you are sir, Mr.Leon said that every good actor needs a name to suit them.” The blush that filled her cheek spoke of her naivety with being on set, not yet accustom to dealing with attractive, not to mention naked men. "I guess is pretty fitting, considering I'm a lion in the sack." He laughed and bumped her with his elbow at the joke, but the girl just dropped the hanger clipped to his outfit on the floor, shaking slightly as she picked it up.

She fiddled with his costume for but a moment not looking at him as she did it, than pushed it blindly into his hand shortly after; Agron frowned at the tiny piece of clothing he would be wearing for the first scene. The small amount of cloth that covered his groin pulled tighter than it needed to be and the leather straps that tied it all together kept finding their way into his ass cheeks exposing his rear to everyone. The wafer thin make-up artist nervously eyed him as she finished the last of his make-up, “Tell me, does this costume make my ass look fat?” Agron had only said it to help break the ice and not make everything so awkward but the horrified look on the younger girl’s face told differently. She mumbled something about being finished before skittering away, “Ah, I will take that as a yes.” Not that anyone was around to hear his words.

Spartacus and Crixis were not too far away from him most-likely talking about their scenes together, Nasir stood with them chatting away using his hands to help describe whatever he talked about. Agron stared at the shorter man from across the room; an absent-minded smile graced his lips. Nasir laughed hysterically at something one of the other two had said, he looked genuinely happy, strange for someone to be so at home on a porn set. He watched the way his ebony hair bushed his shoulders as he laughed, and the enticing way his costume for the scene sat just below his hips, slipping a fraction with each movement of his body.

“He is so handsome when he doesn’t let everyday stress get to him, don’t you agree?” Agron jumped at the interruption of his people watching. Naevia had snuck up behind him while his mind was immersed elsewhere. His face went red, flushed for getting caught staring, “Uh, I-I suppose, yes. I haven’t seen him this relaxed since, well, ever actually.” Agron looked back at Nasir who caught his gaze, sending him a bright smile, teeth glaringly white in contrast to his darkened skin. “It would be difficult not to find such reasons to be happy when he has someone to fill him with distraction.”

Agron’s eyes widened at the accusation, “It was purely for the sake of learning the trade Naevia, the destractions you speak of were to properly learn our scenes. I don’t know what Nasir has been say- “Naevia placed her hand to his tensed shoulder to quiet him, “Relax, I meant no assumptions on how your time is spent. I simply am stating the obvious friendship that has blossomed, you have proven yourself to be more of a friend to him than many others in his life. I enjoy seeing him as happy as he has been since meeting you; it’s not something that comes very easy in this industry.” Her words held a hint of skepticism that she covered with a warm smile.

His heart still thudded in his chest, face remaining warmed with fear, but fear of what exactly Agron couldn’t place. He had jumped so quickly to defend himself when he thought he knew where the conversation led, even if Naevia’s intentions were only that of praise not presumption. One of the production crew waved him over alerting him about the start if his scene, sparing him further embarrassment at the hands of Naevia and his own accord.

The set was composed of materials made to look like clay, dingy and dark with only a fire pit and minimal set lights to give it a realistic effect; Ben outdone himself on this one. All of the actors had been outfitted in similar garb to what partially coved Agron, dirt covered cloth and more leather straps than necessary. All the exposed skin left covered in oil playing up their Adonis like features perfectly, Agron almost felt like a real gladiator returning from the area bathed in the glory of victory.

Ben yelled action before the director had the chance prompting the ‘gladiators’ to go about the rowdy actions of men, awaiting the ‘slaves’ to bring them reward of whores for their win. Nasir and a few others padded in the room, wearing nothing but light linen pants and collars around their necks. Nasir’s hair wore mostly down minus the top pulled back away from his face, Agron had to admit he looked pretty dashing in linen. Each actor hastily grabbed a ‘whore’ justly freeing them of any clothing; beginning a massive orgy of writhing bodies.

Nasir kept his head down but Agron could see the tiny smirk his lips held, as he made motion to leave Agron grabbed his wrist firmly pulling the smaller to him. “I must take leave and tend to Dominus’s needs,” Nasir squared his body defiantly to Agron perfectly, he truly brought the scene to life with every subtle change in his face or body language; no wonder his films sold so much. It was hard not to give in to a smile watching Nasir try and defy him but he stayed in character, “It may be in best interest if you stay and tend to my needs first.” 

Agron led his hand to the area of hardened flesh barely hidden by the lack of clothing he wore. Nasir quirked his eyebrow, the line was not part of the scene, the bold action was done to Agron’s own accord. Nasir wet his lips, slowly tracing his tongue slowly them and pressed his hand firmly to Agron’s cock. Nasir’s eyes rose to meet his, “Words to keep our brave warriors most comfortable did pass Dominus’s lips. I see no better way than fulfilling such comfort personally.” His lines were punctuated by the sound of Agron’s subligaria hitting the floor. Nasir immediately made his way down Agron’s chest, oil slick body glowing under the dim light. Before he could reach the desired area Agron pulled him up into a searing kiss, Nasir’s gut warmed with arousal. He moaned louder than anticipated which caused Agron to produce a smirk into the kiss.

Just as quick as he had been pulled up for the kiss he was back again to his knees, Agron’s cock on proud display inches from his face. “Now, give me the comfort I was so graciously promised.” Agron did not ask but commanded and there was no doubt in Nasir’s mind that in a real situation he would still gladly be his slave. He grasped the base of Agron’s dick, locking eyes with him as he gradually drew his mouth around the tip and using his hand to work the rest of the shaft.

Large fingers roughly pulled through his hair, gathering it into a makeshift pony tail to help guide his head up and down. Nasir could feel the small thrusts Agron made with his hips, trying to subtly force his cock deeper into his mouth. Nasir kept his pace slow and teasing, wanting to draw it out as long as possible. The grip on his hair tightened pulling him back off Agron’s cock; his back hit the cold concrete floor. Agron’s mouth was on his again, licking the entrance to his tongue. The rip of his linen pants signaled the urgency of the situation, why waste time on minor clothing when tearing them from his body was and easier solution. Agron kissed a path to his ear, heavy breath sending chills through his body, “Turn over.”

Two words. That was all that needed to be said before Nasir assumed a position on his hands and knees; ass up toward Agron. The script had only said to perform a simple blowjob, but there was no way he would deny Agron a piece of his ass if he so pleased. He could hear the sound of the frantic director yelling cut over and over again in attempt to get them to stop. Ben however shushed him, saying to let them work their magic for the sake of the movie.

Nasir honestly didn’t care what they told him to do as long as Agron kept driving his oiled up fingers into him. The pressure building was quickly becoming unimaginable, “Agron, if you do not fucking stick your cock in me I am going to explode.” What he said didn’t come out quite like he had hoped, more of a mumbled mass of moans and half coherent words. Luckily Agron grasped enough to replace his fingers with what Nasir desired, his muscled chest and stomach dragged across Nasir’s back until he could feel small puffs of breath on his neck. “If you wanted me to fuck you, you should have just said it from the beginning.” Agron said it so quietly Nasir knew it was only for his ears, a shiver ran down his spine at the thought. 

His back arched into the initial intrusion of the head of Agron’s dick, no matter how longer he was prepared the sheer size always would cause slight pain. The heat of Agron’s body on his back was removed, in order to favor a better position for fucking. His rough hands found their way to the slight curve of his hips, fingers pressed so hard into Nasir’s flesh that it left faded white impressions; as if his touch was seared into it. Agron used his knees to push Nasir’s thighs further apart finding a quick rhythm.

Each time his cock entered fully it just barely brushed his prostate, not as fully as he’d hoped. Agron was good however he was blatantly new to this and hadn’t grasped the proper technique. Nasir’s arms trembled unable to continue supporting the weight of his body, too consumed by Agron to keep trying. Nasir’s hands cushioned the force of hitting the floor face-first, his cheek brushed against the floor with each push of Agron’s hips. The soft grunts of pleasure emitting from Agron’s mouth drove him crazy, with one swift action his hand palmed his painfully hard cock pumping it quickly to release the building pressure. Agron’s hand grabbed his, slapping it away from the swollen flesh, Nasir almost found time to complain about the removal of his hand but Agron made up for it by replacing it with his own. That was enough to drive him over the edge, a mess of moans and “fucks” streamed out of his mouth while he came.

Blunt nails dug into his side at the feeling of his muscles clenching around Agron’s shaft during his orgasm, each thrust grew to be rougher than the last; frantic and sloppy. Nasir could hear the sound of the ragged breath symbolizing the climax of his scene partner, Agron pulled out before he came, leaving it to spill over the round curve of Nasir’s ass. They both rolled to the side to lie on their backs and stare at the ceiling, “It just gets better each time, never will I not kick myself for not trying this sooner.” Agron’s face shone with sweat with a look of disbelief plastered along with it, Nasir chuckled in preparation for a witty comment shot at his co-star along the lines of how gay it sounded. 

Agron’s turned his head quickly to face Nasir looking a bit perturbed at leaving a detail out of his sentence, “With a woman, yeah, should have tried it sooner with a woman.” Nasir rolled his eyes getting up off the floor, for once being the one to tower over the other, “Believe me, you would not be in nearly as much bliss had this been with a woman.” All he was missing was a sassy hair flip to cement his words further, but he wasn’t gay enough for that so walking away without another word would suffice.

Naevia greeted him when he reached her station, chocolate eyes searched his knowingly, “You were excellent as always, despite some hindrances.” Nasir sat in Naevia’s chair letting her brush out the tangles throughout his hair in order to prepare him for the next scene. “There are no hindrances Naevia, I get paid to have sex with gorgeous men at what point would I have an issue?” Naevia yanked on his hair with the brush and locked eyes with him through the mirror, “It’s funny, when I first met Crixus I hated him, he was a brute of a man who only worked for himself, however he was obviously fond of me to everyone but me. I had promised myself to never date one of the actors especially ones like Crixus, because that’s what he was an actor, who was to say the flowers or love letters left on my station were real? One day I grew tired of fighting the truth and decided it was time to be honest with him and myself, it was a risk but I am happier because of it.” 

She left all of his hair loose around his face and sorted through her makeup brushes to find the right one, “Naevia, Agron and I are nothing like you and Crixus.” Her smile reached her eyes, “I never said anything about you and Agron, the comparison is all on your own.” She was right, even if she brought up the story for a reason he had been the one to make the relation. His mouth hung open left without much else to say, it all had been said without the need of many words. She dusted his face with a light powder to take away the shine from his last set, “Stop thinking about the what if’s, and make actions to find where those what if’s lead Nasir. Do not fail to see through the eyes of people looking in, the signs are in plain sight if you let yourself be open to them.” She turned his head to look in the direction of where Agron stood next to Spartacus, were it was apparent their conversation was one sided. Though Spartacus spoke with purpose, Agron continuously stole glances his way hardly paying any mind to what the other was saying.

Nasir twisted his head to face her, “Does he do this often, watches me?” Naevia finished with his face and kissed the top of his head, “That’s is something for you to figure out on your own, now go to wardrobe, not that your naked body isn’t welcome but the script asks you to be back in a pair of those linen pants.” She tickled his cheek with the fine hairs of her make-up brush.

Leave it to Naevia to make his head swim more than before he came, he had been perfectly fine pretending.


End file.
